Tired of It
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Addison Orton was tired of playing second fiddle to her husband Dolph Ziggler, when she serves him with divorce papers how will he react? Dolph Ziggler/OC Randy Orton/OC Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Tired of It

Addison Orton was tired of playing second fiddle to her husband Dolph Ziggler, when she serves him with divorce papers how will he react? Dolph Ziggler/OC Randy Orton/OC

Tired of It

Addison Orton was walking into the condo she currently owned with her husband and threw her keys on the island and groaned. When she did that she startled her husband Dolph Ziggler of five years. He was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, Dolph walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. Addison barely returned the kiss as she was wiped out.

"What is wrong babe?" Dolph asked as he rubbed her back.

"The night shift was busy Dolph. I didn't mean to startle you at all." Addison said quietly. All she wanted to do was take a quick shower then crash. "When did you get home?"

"Nearly an hour ago, I grabbed a quick shower and thought I would fix you breakfast as I knew you would be getting in and all." Dolph stated "I thought we could at least eat breakfast together."

"I would like that then crash. I should go change out of my scrubs though." Addison said as she was a doctor in the local ER in Phoenix where they live. "Do you have any appearances?"

"I don't for once." Dolph said. Addison was shocked here lately when he was home he always was so booked. "I do have to leave out again tomorrow afternoon."

Addison nodded her head and headed upstairs. She was sick and tired of playing second fiddle to her husbands' work. She knew what the business was like as she grew up in the business herself as both her dad was once a superstar and her brother still is a superstar. Addison and Dolph had met nearly six years ago and have been married for five years. Addison and Dolph were deeply in love but over the last two years Addison hadn't looked at Dolph like she would during the first three years of marriage. She had also put up with a lot from Dolph who had cheated on her three times with two different Diva's and the next door neighbor he had come clean each time and each time she had kicked him out of their home for nearly three weeks each time.

Addison herself worked long hours herself and was very close to one of the doctors she worked with. Over the last year and a half the two had become very close even best friends and even lovers. In fact she had even contacted her sister in law who was a lawyer and she was serving Dolph that evening. As Addison headed upstairs her pager went off after seeing it was Ethan and a 911 she changed into different scrubs and threw clean clothes into her shoulder bag and walked down to tell Dolph she was headed back out.

"Dolph hon." Addison stated quietly

"I thought you went up to change." Dolph said he was less than pleased. He wanted to spend the day with his wife.

"I changed but I have to go I was called back in. I don't know when I will be back as I also work tonight." Addison said

"Damn it Addison." Dolph yelled

"I'm sorry." Addison said quietly as she hated it when he yelled at her.

"You knew I would be home why can't you call and said you can't go in?" Dolph asked

"Well it's my job to save people's lives Dolph. I also have no control over my schedule." Addison said as she walked out of the condo and got into her truck. She picked up her cell phone and called Alyssa Orton her sister in law and told her to serve Dolph the papers she was done.

Addison pulled into the ER parking lot and sat there for a moment, she just served her husband with divorce papers and he had no clue and knew that it wouldn't go over well. By the time Addison walked into the ER it was finally slowing down. Addison saw that Ethan was there along with a few other doctors that she was close with as well. Addison sent Ethan a weak smile and walked into her office and knew that he would follow as they shared an office. Ethan locked the door behind him and turned on the lamp as he watched she set her shoulder bag down along with her purse on her desk and then laid back on the bed. Ethan kissed her forehead then laid down next to her.

"What is wrong baby?" Ethan asked quietly and Addison rolled and buried her face into his chest and cried. Ethan just rubbed her back and held her close.

"It's over Eth, I'm done with Dolph he is getting the papers today." Addison said quietly as she rolled to her back. Ethan just smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm sorry I'm not sorry." Ethan said and Addison smirked up at him.

"Cheeky Smartass." Addison said as she took Ethan's hand and guided it to her still somewhat flat stomach even though it was swollen some. "I'm so very happy Ethan."

"I am as well babe. Move in with me." Ethan said

"Are you sure?" Addison asked

"Yes I am more than anything babe. I love you and our baby." Ethan said

"Then I will honey. I love you too. I need to sleep." Addison said while trying to hold in a yawn. Ethan smiled down at her then listened to her heart and lungs.

"Then sleep honey. I have charts to do but I can do that out at the nurse's desk. I will probably join you in a bit babe." Ethan said. Addison snuggled into his warmth and drifted off to sleep, Ethan instead of getting up to sign off on charts he fell asleep as well.

It was later in the morning when Dolph was in the office paying bills when the doorbell rang. He as confused as everyone nearly had a key and used it and called before they came over. Randy was home but Dolph knew that he was at his house with Alyssa spending time with her before heading back out on the road. Dolph got up and walked to the front door and opened it only to find a man there in a dark suit.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes I am looking for Dolph Ziggler are you him?" a man asked.

"Depends on who is asking." Dolph stated

The man just held up a thick envelope. "I have some papers for you." He stated

"Oh okay then yes I am Dolph."

"Please sign here." He stated and handed the slip for Dolph to sign and once he signed he handed the envelope to Dolph. "You have been served." Then he walked away.

Dolph was confused on why he was just served papers and who they were from. After shutting the door he walked into the office and sat down at the desk and opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. Even in more shock Addison was serving him with divorce papers. After reading everything he saw that she was siting the divorce on adultery and claiming their marriage was broken and beyond repair. Before they were married they signed a prenup since they had no kids he still owed her $400,000 and the condo. Dolph looked over the papers again and saw that Addison had already signed the papers and then saw the date he was shocked that it was in September when the papers were drawn up it was now the start of November. He also saw that Alyssa Orton was her lawyer. He wasn't about to sign the papers without finding out why she was filing for divorce.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired of It

Chapter 2

Dolph headed up and changed into a pair of jeans and a different shirt. Needless to say that he was beyond pissed off at her. He knew their marriage wasn't perfect, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Dolph wasn't the most rational man and quickly lost his temper and Addison was normally the target, even though he never raised a hand to her, he yelled and screamed at her and was verbally abusive to her. Dolph quickly grabbed his keys to his car and headed out and soon was pulling into the ER parking lot and right next to Addison's brand new GMC Acadia. Dolph grabbed the papers and headed into the ER.

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse asked

"Yes you can find Addison Orton." Dolph snapped

"I will page her, please have a seat." The nurse said and walked back and saw Addison was walking out of her office. "Addison."

"Hey Connie what is going on?" Addison asked as she pulled her long dark brown wavy hair back.

"There is a man who is at triage and he is asking for you actually he demanded." Connie told her.

"What does he look like?" Addison asked as she put her stethoscope around her neck confused on who would be at the ER demanding to see her.

"Kinda tall, blonde hair pulled back looks like Dolph Ziggler from the WWE." Connie said

"That would be my husband Connie. Have him go into the conference room and I will be right there. Come get me in 15 minutes." Addison said

"Okay I can do that." Connie said as she walked away. Addison sighed she really didn't want to see him and could only think that he was here because he got the papers and was coming to confront her. Addison walked over to Ethan and smiled at him.

"Hey hon did you get enough sleep?" Ethan asked Addison just nodded her head even though she yawned as she nodded her head. Ethan knew she wasn't getting much sleep at home either.

"I'm headed into the conference room to talk with Dolph the only reason he is here is because he got the papers." Addison said

"Be careful. I want you safe hon." Ethan said and wrapped and arm around her and smiled at her then kissed her temple.

"I will be. Connie is coming to get me in 15 minutes I might tell her 10." Addison said

"Okay sweetheart." Ethan said quietly. Addison walked over to Connie and told her to come get her in 10 minutes not 15 minutes and Connie nodded her head in agreement and told Addison to be careful.

Addison walked into the conference room and sighed. "What can I help you with Dolph?"

"You can explain the papers I was served with this morning." Dolph said trying with everything to keep calm.

"I think they explain themselves Dolph I am filing for divorce and I have already signed the papers. There is nothing else to explain." Addison said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could see the anger in his eyes and wanted out of the room.

"WHY ADDISON WHY ARE YOU DIVORCING ME NOW?" Dolph yelled at her. Addison jumped a bit.

Addison took a deep breath she wasn't about to lose her cool at the ER for anything. "Did you read the papers? Everything was laid out in there."

"Oh, I read the papers Addison, you are claiming adultery and that the marriage was broken. I love you and I will not sign these papers till you can tell me why. I will cancel my flight and we will work this out." Dolph said as he got into her face. Addison was shaking but she wasn't backing down.

There was a knock on the door and Dolph answered it and Connie poked her head in "Addison hon we need you the board is filling back up again."

"I will be right there Connie thank you." Addison quietly said. Dolph closed the door in Connie's face and turned Addison to face him the grip on her arm was pretty tight. "Let go of me."

"Not going to happen Addi sweetheart you wont be going back to work you will be going home with me right now." Dolph said

"I'm not going anywhere with you Dolph." Addison said calmly. Dolph was less than pleased with that answer and reached out and slapped her hard across the face. Addison screamed out in pain and then Dolph grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall and started to press down knowing this would make her pass out, Addison clawed at his hand to get him to let go. Sure enough a few minutes later Addison was limp Dolph brought her face down and rammed it against his knee a couple of times, then threw her down on the floor then kicked her a few times in the stomach and her ribs on the left side. The only thing he was seeing at the moment was red as he was beyond mad. When he threw her to the floor she hit the chair and had cut the back of her neck open and was bleeding. Dolph bent down and whispered into her ear that it was far from over that he wouldn't be signing the papers then kissed her cheek and walked out of the conference room.

Fifteen more minutes had passed and Connie was starting to get worried about Addison and walked into the conference room and gasped when she saw Addison on the floor. Connie ran out of the room and looked for a doctor. "ETHAN"

"What is it Connie?" Ethan asked as he walked out of a patient room and put the chart up.

"Come with me into the conference room." Connie said

"What is wrong Connie?" Ethan asked as they walked towards the conference room.

"It's Addison she has been hurt." Connie said as they walked into the room. Addison was now laying on her back starting to come around. Ethan rushed over to her.

"hmm" Addison moaned

"What happened sweetheart?" Ethan asked as he listened to her heart and lungs and started to press around on her ribs and she hissed.

"Dolph was mad that I served him with papers, told me he wasn't signing them and then slapped me hard and after that I don't know what happened." Addison said as Ethan helped her sit up. Addison reached up to rub her neck and pulled her hand away when she felt something wet and saw blood. Ethan was worried and looked. "How bad is it?"

"You need stitches hon. I want to do a full exam and check the baby we will then get you to my house to rest." Ethan said Addison just nodded her head in agreement. "I want Dr. Monroe to look you over."

Addison stood up with Ethan's help and Connie walked off to page Dr. Monroe. Ethan slowly helped Addison into a room and into a gown. Then started to clean the gash on her neck and did the stitches and glued it as well. "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he put a bandage on her neck.

"Everything hurts. He has never hurt me before Ethan he has always just yells at me." Addison said quietly as she pressed a hand to the baby but winced. Ethan kissed her forehead as he laid her back and raised her gown to her breasts to listen to the baby and gasped when her stomach was starting to bruise. "Ethan hon what is it?"

"Your stomach is starting to bruise honey." Ethan said right as the door opened and Dr Monroe walked in. After being seen she was sent home and told to do nothing but rest. Addison and the baby were okay but she had to take it easy which also meant no working. Addison called Alyssa and told her what had happened and knew that once Randy found out he would go after Dolph for hurting her. After talking to the police Ethan helped Addison into her truck and drove them to his house. Addison was already in a great deal of pain and didn't know why Dolph had been so rough with her and she wanted answers. Dolph was going to be charged with assault and battery and endangerment to an unborn baby. When Addison and Ethan found out she was expecting she had already done the new blood DNA testing and they had papers stating that Ethan was in fact the baby's dad.

"Addison honey, where do you want to rest?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Um up in bed. After he is arrested I want to go home to get my things will you go with me please?" Addison asked quietly

"Sure thing honey but right now you need to rest." Ethan said Addison just sighed she had received something for pain and was fighting her eyes and let Ethan guide her up to their bed and after getting comfy he just laid down with her and held her close. It didn't help any that Addison had a slightly fractured cheek bone from being slapped she also had a minor concussion and four broken ribs on her left side, thankfully the baby was very content and was left unharmed Addison was only 12 weeks into the pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also the private messages and reviews.

Tired of It

Chapter 3

Dolph headed back home and went back to paying bills like nothing ever happened. Dolph threw clothes into the washer and started laundry and grabbed his suitcases and started to pack as this time he was getting ready to head overseas. Dolph was pretty busy when the doorbell rang and he walked down to answer it and was sorry he did.

"What can I help you with officer?" Dolph asked

"Are you Dolph Ziggler?" Officer Johnson asked

"Yes I am what can I help you with?" Dolph asked again.

"Sir you are being arrested on assault and battery and endangerment to an unborn baby." Officer Johnson said Dolph just looked at him confused Addison wasn't pregnant. The officer read Dolph his rights and soon he was being placed in the back of the squad car and taken downtown.

Addison was sleeping good when her cell phone rang and rolled to answer it. "Hello"

"Hey honey just got good news Dolph has been arrested and charged with assault and battery and endangerment to an unborn baby." Alyssa said

"Oh God no." Addison cried "I didn't want him to know I was pregnant."

"Oh honey it will be okay. You are starting to show a bit and I promise you I will protect you." Alyssa said

While they talked some more Dolph was finally arriving downtown and was in the process of being finger printed and then booked and questioned. Dolph called his lawyer and asked him to come down and try to bail him out of jail. Dolph was pacing like a caged animal he knew Addison wasn't pregnant and wanted that charge dropped he also wanted to talk to Addison face to face. His lawyer finally arrived and the two sat down to talk.

"What is going on Dolph?" Grant Evans asked as he took out a pad of paper to take notes.

"I had just arrived home from tour, I got cleaned up then decided to fix breakfast for Addison and I. She went up to change and came back down saying she had been called back in. I yelled at her and she told me she wasn't in control of her schedule. I went on cleaned up the kitchen and started to pay bills when the doorbell rang and it was someone handing me papers for divorce." Dolph stated.

"And you did what after that Dolph? What did the divorce papers say?" Grant asked

"They stated adultery and marriage was broken that is all." Dolph said "I changed clothes and headed to the ER to talk to Addison. I lost it with her. I slapped, choked her out then rammed her face into my knee and then kicked her a few times and all."

"Dolph they are also charging you with endangerment to an unborn baby. Is Addison pregnant?" Grant asked

"No, we are always careful I use protection as the birth control was making her sick. We always used protection as we weren't ready for a baby yet. She would have told me she was pregnant Grant." Dolph told his lawyer.

"I will find out what I can. I know you go before the judge here soon. Since this is your first offence we can get bail or I can see if he will let you go on your own recognizance." Grant stated

"When am I going before the judge?" Dolph asked

"In the morning, I will try everything to get you out before then just hang tight. I suggest you call Vince and tell him what is going on. Do you know who her lawyer is?" Grant asked

"It's her sister in law Alyssa Orton." Dolph said

"Let me see what I can do hang tight." Grant said and with that he stood up and shook Dolph's hand and headed out.

Addison had drifted back off to sleep and was starting to wake up. After easing out of Ethan's hold she slowly walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands. After that she smiled at Ethan who had barely moved. She knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep as of late, then again neither had she. When she talked to the officer at the hospital they had issued a restraining order on her behalf and she had also told Alyssa. She didn't know when they would be going to court over anything yet she just wanted this done and over with. Addison just hoped that Dolph wouldn't get out on bail or talk the judge into not setting bail. Addison was happy that when she and Dolph got married that he didn't put up a fight on her not changing her last name to Ziggler as everyone knew her as Dr. Addison Orton. She was thankful to still have the Orton last name.

Ethan was waking up and smiled at Addison who was looking out the window, he slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed his hands and then walked over and gently wrapped his arms around Addison's waist and held her close. "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked before dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

"Tender that is for sure, four broken ribs on my left side, a fractured cheek bone, bruising and all. I'm just happy that I am okay along with the baby honey." Addison said. "Can we please head to the condo so I can get my things."

"Sure babe let me call Jake and he can meet us there. I don't want you over doing it though." Ethan said and Addison smiled at Ethan.

Addison slowly got dressed with Ethan's help as she couldn't raise her arms over her head. Then called Alyssa and she said that she and Randy would meet her and Ethan over there and they would get her moved out quickly. It wasn't long and Alyssa and Addison were packing her clothes up and Randy and Ethan were working loading all three cars up. Addison made sure to grab her pillows, make up and then made sure she grabbed her laptop, her desk top and also any and all files she needed, she had quite a few things like pictures of Dolph cheating on her in files knew that Dolph had no idea that she had everything.

While everyone was packing Grant was making his way over to the court house and see what could be done to get Dolph released now. After trying to talk to the judge he was told it wouldn't happen, even though Dolph had a clean record the judge wasn't going to release him and have him leave town as he considered him a flight risk because of his job. Grant was also informed of the restraining order and left a message for Dolph about the order he was sure he could get Addison to drop that.

It was much later that afternoon that Addison was completely moved out of the condo, she didn't want it, as she was much happier with Ethan at his house. Addison was hanging up her clothes when Ethan walked into the bedroom he couldn't help but smile at Addison and watched her work.

"You okay Ethan you look deep in thought?" Addison asked quietly.

Ethan just smiled at Addison and kissed her sweetly. "How are you feeling?" as he placed his hand on the baby next to hers.

"A little tender and getting worn down quickly, kinda nervous that Dolph will get out and come after me again." Addison said

"Honey between Aly and I we will make sure you are taken care of sweetheart." Ethan said "Why don't we lay down and take a nap honey." Addison nodded her head in agreement she wasn't feeling the best and was tired. After Addison used the bathroom Ethan helped her lay down and he found the baby's heartbeat and both were happy that the baby was nice and content. Addison didn't last long and was sound asleep almost as soon as she laid down.

Dolph was pacing his lawyer wasn't able to spring him just yet and that was making him a crazed man. Dolph didn't want to spend the night in jail he wanted to spend it in the comfort of his own home. Dolph finally laid back on the cot and dozed off. Addison was tossing and turning she was dreaming and was reliving the attack all over again. Ethan could feel her moving and started to rub her back when she started to fight against Ethan.

"Baby wake up it's me Ethan" He said quietly as he kissed her forehead. Addison sat up and groaned she didn't feel good. "What feels off honey?"

"I was dreaming of the attack Ethan. Everything hurts." Addison said as tears streamed down her face. Ethan grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her breathe and her heart. Ethan slowly laid Addison down and found the baby and smiled when the heartbeat was right on target.

"Do you want something to help you relax?" Ethan asked quietly. Addison just nodded her head in agreement. Ethan eased out of bed and got medications drawn up. "Baby do you need to use the bathroom before I give you any shots?" Addison eased out of bed with his help and slowly walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun.

"Okay I'm ready now." Addison said as she pulled down her panties and bared her left hip. "My left hip so I can lay on your chest." Ethan pulled her close and kissed her sweetly then found her hip and gave her two shots. After helping Addison into bed he used the bathroom himself and soon was getting comfy on his back and pulled

Addison to his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also the private messages and reviews.

Tired of It

Chapter 4

The next morning came quick for Addison as couldn't sleep anymore as she rolled over she was shocked Ethan wasn't in bed and slowly eased out of bed. After using the bathroom and washing her hands she quickly started the shower as she wanted to get cleaned up. After finding some comfy clothes she was finally getting cleaned up the water was nice and hot and she was finally able to relax a bit and soon was washing her hair and body. Ethan heard the water as he was in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee and decided to go check on Addison and just stripped and joined her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ethan said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Hmm not sure if it is good yet or not but yes morning." Addison said and laid her head against his smooth broad chest.

"Understandable. How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Everything is tender Ethan. I couldn't sleep anymore." Addison said as she smiled up at him. Ethan kissed her sweetly and started to get cleaned up himself.

"You ready to get out?" Ethan asked quietly as Addison washed the conditioner out of her hair.

"I am. Do you work today?" Addison asked as Ethan turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower then wrapped a towel around Addison's body. Addison kissed his cheek and took a pick and started to comb out her hair.

"I'm off for two weeks babe." Ethan said as he dried off and did his hair and found some shorts and a shirt.

"How in the world did you manage to get two weeks off?" Addison asked. It was rare that he would even ask for time off.

"Well I have enough time to take off and I want to take care of my beautiful girlfriend. Where is your lotion?" Ethan asked as he stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Addison smiled then flipped over and did her hair as she didn't want to take the time and straighten it. "I'm glad you are taking care of me Ethan." Then handed the lotion over and he led her to their bed and helped her get comfy. After he listened to the baby he slowly started to massage her body as he smoothed lotion on her. The gentle massage had put Addison back to sleep. Ethan covered her back up and then wiped his hands off kissed her forehead and headed down to pay bills and look at something sparkly for his girlfriend who he was deeply in love with.

Dolph wasn't happy that he had to spend the night in jail, he was beyond mad that Addison had the nerve to serve him divorce papers. He had to talk to her. It wasn't long and he was meeting with Grant and they were finally going before the judge. Alyssa was there to make sure that he wasn't allowed out and that the bail would be set high. She wasn't going to take any chances of Addison being hurt.

Alyssa just smiled when the judge granted her request that bail was set and that he was placed on house arrest. Which meant that Dolph could only go certain places, the only other condition Dolph had was to go to anger management classes as well. When the judge asked if he was sorry that he had hurt his wife the answer was simple he was sorry he hurt her he was beyond upset with her and it wouldn't happen again. The judge didn't look too happy with the answer and told Dolph he was serving 10 days in jail and had to think about his answer and he would be asking him again when those 10 days were up.

The only request Dolph had was to talk to Addison face to face and find out why she was leaving him, he thought he could talk her out of the divorce. The judge also denied that request as well. He wasn't going to risk Addison or the health of her unborn baby.

Alyssa was pleased with how court went and headed home to spend time with Randy. By the time she arrived home Randy was just waking up and was in the shower. Alyssa took time to sit down and call Addison with the good news. Addison cried with relief when Alyssa told her that Dolph was now on house arrest and also had bail and spending 10 days in jail.

Addison sat up in bed and smiled to herself. The Judge had ruled in her favor and Dolph was spending the next 10 days in jail she was never more so thankful. But that also didn't mean that she was divorced from him just yet. Addison swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked down to find Ethan who was still in his office. Addison couldn't help but smile at him he was busy paying bills or so she thought. Ethan was still looking up engagement rings to propose to her with but so far he couldn't find anything.

"You look deep in thought." Addison said quietly. Ethan looked up and smiled at her he was deeply in love with her.

"Just looking at bills trying to see if I have enough to take you on vacation after court is over in a few weeks." Ethan said

Addison smile at Ethan and ran a finger through her hair and sighed as it caught on her wedding band. She brought her hand down and sighed even more. She could remember the day that Dolph proposed to her, they were in Ireland with the WWE she had taken a few weeks off and went with him. It was freezing as it was winter time and they were out on a romantic date when he dropped down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Addison had shouted yes and nearly a year later they were married. Addison took the ring off her finger and the diamonds out of her ears she had tears in her eyes. She never thought her marriage would end, then again she never thought Dolph would hurt her like he had either.

Ethan stood up and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. "You okay sweetheart?" Addison nodded her head against his chest and wiped the tears away. Addison walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic baggie and dropped the rings, and diamond earrings into it and labeled it and went up and grabbed her shoes, purse, phone and keys then walked back down. "Where are you headed?"

"To the condo I want to get a few more things will you come with?" Addison asked Ethan kissed her forehead and headed up and grabbed his shoes and wallet and phone then walked back down. "Will you drive?"

"Sure babe keys please." Ethan said as he stood up after getting his shoes on. Addison handed her keys over and smiled at him. Ethan helped her out and soon they were driving in the direction of the condo. "Sweetheart do you have all your jewelry that I have given you?"

"I do it's in my jewelry box at your house." Addison said "Why?"

"It's our house babe. Just wondering, maybe we can go get you some new pieces of jewelry." Ethan said as he smiled over at her. Addison smiled back she was deeply in love with him and wanted a life with him.

"Ethan we haven't talked about marriage, yes mine is ending, but how do you feel about it?" Addison asked

"I would love to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you sweetheart. I want you to know that I will never yell, raise a hand to you at all. You my dear slowly crept into my life and I am forever grateful that you did. I love you." Ethan said and smiled at her. 

"I love you too Ethan I am also grateful that you slowly crept into my life and you are here to stay as well." Addison said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also the private messages and reviews. Also I have had several people ask why does Ethan have the medicine at home. He is a ER doctor and also does house calls as well when called to. This is also pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 5

Ethan pulled into the condo and parked Addison smiled at Ethan weakly. "We don't have to do this honey. I can run those things in and grab what else you want."

"I know that honey and I thank you for that but I need to do this too." Addison told him. Ethan walked around and helped her out.

The couple walked into the condo and both were shocked to find Grant there. "Hello Addison what can I help you with?" he asked

"Nothing. As this is still my house till I sign it over to Dolph. Eth stay down here and make sure he doesn't follow me." Addison said

"Ethan is it?" Grant asked

"It is, why?" Ethan asked he was upset that anyone was here at the condo as there was no cars in the drive or the garage.

"You can leave now I will make sure that Addison is okay." Grant said

"Not, going to happen. I believe you heard Addi ask me to stay down here." Ethan said

"I meant you can leave her alone, she isn't leaving Dolph, and they are going to remained married." Grant said

"No they aren't. She filed for divorce and that is what will happen." Ethan said he was getting pretty upset with the lawyer and crossed his arms over his chest.

Addison walked upstairs confused to why Grant was there. Grant had never come to the house before, when Dolph had stalker a few years back who had broken into the condo when he was gone. Addison walked into the spare bedroom and grabbed the sack she had packed that had a few boxes of jewelry that her mom had given to her, along with the pieces that her grandparents had given her a few years back. She had taken everything out of the master bedroom, except for her extra medical bag and walked into get it. Addison quietly walked in as she knew something was off and saw Dolph sound asleep on the bed and grabbed her medical bag and quickly walked back down the stairs and into Ethan's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he could tell she was shaking and breathing heavy.

"No Dolph is here and he isn't to be released yet. There are to be 8 more days on his sentence." Addison said

"Oh that is right I forgot to tell you and Alyssa that. Sorry." Grant said. "You can stay Addison and Ethan here can go."

"I'm leaving with Ethan and you will not stop me do you understand me. Touch me and I will bring charges against you as well. Ethan I got what I left let's go." Addison said as she took the plastic bag of things out of her purse. "Here you can give these to Dolph. I don't need them or want them anymore."

Ethan guided Addison out to her truck and helped her in and kissed her forehead and felt her pulse that was racing and he understood why it was. He was pretty upset as well. After getting in and driving off he took Addison's hand and held it.

"Where do you want to go?" Ethan asked "Do you want to head home?"

"Can we stop and get something cold to drink?" Addison asked quietly.

"Sure baby." Ethan said as he drove towards Quiktrip that was close to his house. Ethan parked and looked over at Addison who was still shaking. He reached into the back for his medical bag he had left in there and grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her. "Just take deep breaths babe. Do you want something to calm you down?" Addison just nodded her head and he searched for the Ativan he had drawn up for her as well as while they had been together she had a few and he always kept it drawn up to be on the safe side. After giving her the shot he ran in for cold drinks and soon they were driving home. Ethan helped Addison out and grabbed their drinks and helped her in when her cell rang. Addison looked to see who it was and it was Dolph.

"What do you want?" Addison asked as she sat down on the couch and Ethan sat down next to her and held her close.

"You my dear, that is a very simple answer. Grant told me you were at the house while I was sleeping." Dolph said

"Not going to happen just sign the papers Dolph and we can go our separate ways. I don't love you anymore. You cheated on me, yelled at me and lied." Addison said as she laid her head in Ethan's lap. Ethan smiled down at her and placed his hand on the baby and rubbed her stomach and Addison smiled up at him.

"I wont sign the papers damn it Addison. We are perfect together." Dolph said

"One time we were Dolph at one time we were. We wont be ever again. I would be too afraid that you would hurt me again. I wont put myself or my unborn baby in that position ever again." Addison said

"So I got you pregnant?" Dolph asked

"No you didn't. I'm sorry Dolph Ethan did." Addison said as she yawned the medication was kicking in and she was tired any ways. "See you in court." Then hung up on him and turned her phone to vibrate and sat it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I'm proud of you sweetie." Ethan said

"Oh?"

"For standing up to him, for us and the baby. I love you so much. Do you want to rest down here or go up to bed?" Ethan asked

"Up in bed. Can you join me or do you have something else to do?" Addison asked as he helped her stand up.

"I can join you honey. How much pain are you in at the moment?" Ethan asked as they walked up to their bedroom.

"I wont lie Ethan it hurts." Addison said

"Do you want something for pain?" Ethan asked as he held his girl close. Addison just nodded her head in agreement. She walked into use the bathroom and washed her hands then stripped down to her tank top and panties and waited for Ethan to give her the shots and climbed into bed. Ethan cleaned up from the shots and climbed into bed and held Addison close.

"I love you so much Ethan Scott Daniels." Addison said as she smiled up at him. Ethan kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Addison McKenna Orton soon to be Daniels I hope." Ethan said as he kissed her sweetly again. Addison smiled at him.

"Yes it will be one day probably after our baby is born and this whole divorce mess is behind us sweetheart." Addison said as she kissed his chest and laid her head down and finally was drifting off to his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also the private messages and reviews.

Tired of It

Chapter 6

The next few days passed quickly for Addison and Ethan, Addison was slowly healing. She also was worried about going to court in a few days and didn't know what to expect out of that. Addison walked downstairs and smiled at Ethan as he was stretched out on the couch sound asleep with the remote on his chest and one arm over his eyes and one over his chest. Addison couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed her phone and took a picture and smiled at it and set it as her contact picture for him and covered him up. She knew it was getting late and looked in the fridge and decided to make supper after popping chicken in the oven and potatoes wrapped in foil in the oven and fixed the green beans and finally grabbed her laptop and sat down at the island and started to look up baby items for the nursery.

Dolph was pacing in the condo he wasn't about to sign the papers let alone transfer the money into Addison's bank account. He was still pretty pissed off at her and wanted to talk to her face to face. He knew that once they went back to court he would have to put on the front he was sorry for what he did to her and say that he would never hurt her again. Truth be known he didn't care.

Addison was lost in looking at nursery themes when she felt arms go around her and smiled as Ethan pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked

"Tired and tender that is for sure." Addison said quietly.

"Not good hon. After we figure out supper or go out to eat I will check you over." Ethan said

"No need. I fixed supper and had to reach to get a few things that is why I am sore. I have been sitting here since. How was your nap?" Addison asked

"Good. I turned on the TV and thought about cleaning out the baby's room and must of dozed off and slept good. What are we having for supper?"

"Baked chicken and baked potatoes and green beans something simple." Addison said

"You are a good cook too baby. I love you sweetheart." Ethan said as he kissed her temple

"I love you too babe. When you cook you are wonderful as well honey. Question for you honey." Addison said

"What is that babe?" Ethan asked as he started to rub her back.

"When did you buy this house?" Addison asked

"Nearly 7 years ago babe why?" Ethan asked

"What if we built our dream home together?" Addison asked

"That sounds like a plan baby, we can look around and find what we want and live here while we build how does that sound." Ethan said as the timer went off on the oven. Ethan took supper out and Addison grabbed the plates out of the cabinet but had to stretch to get them and hissed as it hurt. "What is wrong?"

"It hurts to stretch, take deep breaths still and all. I wonder if he fractured my ribs not just break them does that make sense?" Addison said quietly.

Ethan went straight into doctor mode and pressed around on Addison's ribs and she cried out in pain as it hurt. "I think we need to have a sono or films done babe, we can cover the baby really well." Addison just nodded her head in agreement and leaned into Ethan. "Let's get you changed into a tank top and we can head out baby. I will call Dr. Monroe and have her meet us there." Addison sighed as she walked upstairs and grabbed a tank top and her purse and knew that Ethan would help her change and then walked back down and she also sent a text to Alyssa and Randy and asked them to meet them at the ER. Ethan helped Addison change and soon they were headed towards the ER where they both work.

"I'm sorry to ruin supper." Addison said quietly

"Ads baby it's okay. I want to make sure you are healthy and that the baby is as well. You come first. I put supper away we can heat it up or grab something on the way home honey." Ethan said as he pulled into the parking lot of the ER and smiled at Randy and Alyssa who were just arriving as well.

After being seen by Dr Monroe who agreed with Ethan they had films done of her ribs and while they were waiting for the films to come back Addison was resting due to pain medication. Ethan was rubbing her back and almost asleep when Dr Monroe walked into the room and smiled at Ethan and motioned for him to join her in the hall.

"What is going on Casey?" Ethan said he could care less right now that she was a doctor she was also a good friend to him.

"I want you guys to call me Casey we work together. Addison's ribs are fractured and she has a small hole in her lung as well. I'm sorry we missed it but with how her ribs were broken they were covering the small hole." Casey said

Ethan ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Who will do the surgery?"

"Mallory Robertson who is a close friend of mine and I will be in the OR keeping an eye on the baby. Also when I did her sono you two are nearly 18 weeks did you know that?" Casey asked

Ethan smiled and shook his head no, he had no idea and knew that Addison didn't either. They had also talked even though they had the blood DNA test done they were also thinking about doing an amino just to be on the safe side in court. "Casey while in surgery can you do an amino please, yes we had the blood test done but with going to court in a few weeks we want to be on the safe side."

"I completely agree, I don't blame you at all. Let's go talk to Addison and tell her what is going on." Casey said.

Ethan and Casey walked into Addison's room in the ER and told her what was going on and Addison agreed to the surgery and also to have the amino done. It wasn't long and she was taken up for surgery and everyone was in the surgical waiting room waiting on news to how Addison did during surgery. It was nearly 2 hours later that Casey and Dr. Robertson came out to talk to Ethan, Randy and Alyssa even though she had fallen asleep.

Ethan was relieved when he heard that Addison and the baby were doing just fine. Ethan was shown to Addison's recovery room and kissed her forehead while he waited for her to come too after surgery. That afternoon was quiet Ethan and Addison were resting Addison was resting her head against Ethan's chest while he rubbed her back. Randy and Alyssa were in the room as well and all four were watching TV when Dr Monroe came in.

"Hi Addison how are you feeling?" she asked

"Tender that is for sure. How many stitches?" Addison asked

"Close to 3o dear. I have the results to your amino." Dr Monroe said "Oh and please call me Casey we are all friends."

"Oh what are they?" Addison asked

"You and Ethan are having a sweet baby who is very healthy. Do you want to know what you are having?" Casey asked

"Yes we would so we can plan the baby's nursery." Addison said as she smiled up at Ethan who kissed her forehead.

"A sweet little girl." Casey said. "I will come check on you later if you need anything let your nurse know and also Ethan is able to take care of you."

"Okay am I in overnight?" Addison asked she didn't want to be but understood if she had to be.

"Yes you are and most of the day tomorrow." Casey said

"Okay thank you Casey for being able to do this right away and taking care of my family." Ethan said

"You are most welcome." Casey said "I'm on tonight if you need anything as well." Then took her leave and left the four alone.

"Ethan babe I'm hungry would you please go get me a frosty from Wendy's?" Addison asked

"Sure babe do you want a sprite as well?" Ethan asked

"Yes I do." Ethan just kissed her forehead and smiled at his girl who was glowing in the pregnancy.

"Randy do you want anything I think I will go get us something as well I'm hungry." Alyssa asked

"I could eat do you want me to go get it?" Randy asked

"No I will. I know you would probably like to relax a bit before heading out again tomorrow." Alyssa said and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Your usual?" Randy just nodded his head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also the private messages and reviews.

Tired of It

Chapter 7

After Ethan and Alyssa had left Randy moved his chair next to Addison's bed as he wanted to talk to her. "Ads can we talk?"

"Sure what is on your mind?" Addison asked

"Can I ask what all happened to make you leave Dolph?" Randy asked

"Randy I wasn't happy anymore, he was never home when he was he was too busy to spend one evening at home with me. Dolph also yelled at me a lot. He never got physical till now. I wont put my life in harms way. I couldn't take the cheating, lying about it anymore. I am done Randy. I'm not happy with him and I haven't been for quite some time." Addison said.

"When did the cheating happen?" Randy asked he knew about one of the Diva's but didn't know if it had happened more than once or not. Addison was pretty tight lipped about her private life then again so was he.

"Over the last two years. I know of three girls he was with, two of them were Diva's and then our next door neighbor." Addison said

"Ouch. I knew of one of the Diva's only because I was at the house when it came out. All things aside are you happy now?" Randy asked

"Very Randy. I love Ethan so much he treats me like a queen, he puts me first, always taking care of me. We are having a baby and we can't wait." Addison said with a smile on her face.

Randy smiled back at his sister. "As long as you are happy and healthy that is all that matters to me. I can tell you are happy when you are with Ethan and I can't wait to have this little niece who will probably have me wrapped around her little finger."

"Probably Randy." Addison said and yawned.

"Try to sleep Ads." Randy said then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

That even was pretty low key Randy and Alyssa had headed home to spend some time with each other. Ethan was on his laptop with Addison looking at properties to build land on.

"Do you want to be close to Randy babe?" Ethan asked

"Would you be okay with that?" Addison asked

"I would be honey, you two are just as close as Jake and I. We could live in the same development they do there are lots to build on. It's close to Jake as well hon." Ethan said

"We can do that. I would like a lot that has a ton of trees. I can see us living close to both but not too close to where they can pop in at any time. Make sense?" Addison asked as she placed a hand on their daughter.

"Yes it does babe. I found a lot that is perfect for us it has trees that you want we can put in a pool and build our dream house. It's about 5 minutes away from both of our families." Ethan said as he placed his hand next to Addison's and kissed her forehead.

"Then let's buy it honey." Addison said and yawned

"Why don't you try to rest are you in much pain?" Ethan asked

"I am babe I don't know if I'm on a pain pump tonight or not." Addison said as she laid back in bed then slowly sat back up to get up and use the bathroom.

"I will go read your chart and find out and draw up pain meds babe." Ethan said as he closed his laptop and stood up and stretched.

While Addison was in the bathroom Ethan walked out to look at her chart and draw up pain meds for her. "Casey"

"Hey Ethan I was just headed to check on Addison everything okay?" Casey asked

"In some pain, is she not on a pain pump?" Ethan asked "Also question can you put the results of the amino in a sealed envelope so we can have it for court?"

"I can do that Ethan. She is on a pain pump for the night. I know I wrote the order." Casey said as she looked at Addison's chart with Ethan and sure enough there was an order for it but it was never noted on when it had been hooked up.

Addison was finally back in bed and drifting off when Ethan walked back into the room and kissed her forehead. "Casey will be in shortly babe here is a dose of meds now you are to be on a pump but the nurse never hooked it up."

"Oh okay." Addison said with a yawn and closed her eyes.

Casey walked in to check on her and listened to her breathe and checked her stitches. The nurse who hadn't hooked up the pain pump yet was in trouble with Casey as she simply stated that she didn't like Addison and thought she was here just for the drugs. Casey hooked up the pump and told Ethan what had happened and he just shook his head. There were a few nurses who didn't like that they were dating but neither Addison or Ethan truly cared. All that mattered to them was their happiness.

Randy and Alyssa finally arrived home and Randy knew that something was bothering Alyssa but he didn't quite know how to bring up the subject. He knew his wife well and knew that she would say that she was okay and that he could go back out on the road. In all truth Randy was tired of constantly being gone he hated being away from his wife and sister. Then again he would love to raise a family and couldn't do that very well if he was gone all the time. Then again he knew it could be done there were plenty of wrestlers who had families. Randy walked into his office and pulled up the schedule of the road and groaned he was to be leaving for the overseas trip and he loved going on that but he would be gone for nearly two weeks and if he did that he would miss going to court with Addison and Alyssa he wanted to be there to support them.

Alyssa stood in the doorway of the office and smiled at her husband. She knew that he had a lot on his mind but didn't know what it was. Sure she missed him being away all the time but knew that he loved his job. Randy looked up and smiled at her.

"Come here babe." Randy said. Alyssa walked over to him and sat down on his lap and leaned into him. Randy pressed a kiss to her temple and breathed in her scent.

"You okay babe?" Alyssa asked quietly

"Just thinking about taking some time off and spending it here with you babe." Randy said as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Randy you don't need to do that honey I know how important your job is." Alyssa said as she snuggled into him.

"Sweetheart yes my job is important to me but you are more important to me than my job. I know that Vince will understand." Randy said

"You had better hope that daddy understands Randy. He wasn't very understanding when we got married 2 years ago behind his back." Alyssa said with a giggle.

Yes Randy married the bosses youngest daughter and even though Vince wasn't happy about it at first he was more than happy now since Alyssa was so happy and Randy treated her like a queen.

"I wonder why babe we went to Vegas got married told your parents and I took a month off so we could go on our honeymoon." Randy said Alyssa just giggled and smiled up at Randy who kissed her sweetly.

"Why do you go take a hot bath and I will join you here in a bit babe." Randy said he knew she loved her baths and when they built their house he made sure that the master bathroom was a spa like retreat and she loved it.

"Join me when you can babe." Alyssa said

"I will honey gotta make a few phone calls first." Randy said and kissed Alyssa again. Randy watched as Alyssa stood up and walked up the stairs. Randy sighed as he picked up the house phone and dialed that all to familiar number.

"Randy what can I do for you?" Vince voice boomed through the other end.

"Well Vince I was hoping I can take some time off." Randy said

"Oh why is that? Are things okay with you and Alyssa?" Vince asked worried that something was wrong with his daughter.

"Things are fine between us Vince. I was hoping to take some time and we could just spend time together and not being on the go so much. I would also like to be here with Alyssa and Addison when they go to court over her divorce with Dolph." Randy explained

"That is understandable. How long were you thinking?" Vince asked

"Here is the thing Vince I don't know how long. I would like to step down from the ring for a bit and let my body heal from hitting the mat each night, and maybe open a gym down here. Does that make sense?" Randy asked

"Yes it does. Tell ya what, take the next few weeks off. I will come out with Linda to see you and Aly and we can go look at places to build a gym and maybe we could do a wrestling school and would you being willing to train if I pay you to do so and make limited appearances?" Vince asked

"Now that we can do. Just call when you two might head this way. I am hoping after we go to court we can go on a vacation just the two of us." Randy said

"That is understandable son. How is Addison?" Vince asked

"Sore to no end right now. When Dolph attacked her he fractured her ribs and that caused her to have a punctured lung, they were able to fix it today. She also has a fractured cheek bone but they can't really fix that so easily." Randy said

"Not good. Tell her to get better and that we love her as well. I have been worried about her since Alyssa told me what happened. I know you want to get into the ring with Dolph and rough him up don't you?" Vince asked

"I would love to Vince but right now I need to be at home with my wife. Maybe after the divorce is final and all that way he can't go after me saying that they were still married." Randy said

"Understandable Randy. Come out to see us when you can give my daughter my love." Vince said the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Randy was happy he was now home with his wife and he needed that. After locking the house up and setting the alarm he finally headed up and spent the rest of the night wrapped up in Alyssa and their love for each other.

A/N: I hope that Addison starts to heal quickly and that court goes smoothly. Do you think the judge will sign off on the divorce papers or will they have to go to court again? Will Dolph get his chance to talk to Addison face to face?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 8

The next morning came quick for Addison as the nursing staff wouldn't leave her alone for anything. Addison was about to lose it and Ethan didn't blame her. She hadn't had a restful night sleep due to the nurse who was checking her breathing every 30 minutes and also listening to the baby at the same time. Ethan finally stepped in and told the nurse to back off but the nurse didn't listen. Addison was drifting off against Ethan's shoulder when the doctor for the day walked in.

"Hey you two didn't know you were a patient Addison." Jake said as he didn't know that she had surgery the night before.

"Oops I forgot to call you sorry bro." Ethan said

"It's okay. I know you are wanting to go home let me check your stitches and listen and do a sono on the baby then we can talk okay." Jake said Addison just nodded her head in agreement. Jake gently checked her over and then did a sono on the baby and smiled "My niece is doing just fine."

Ethan just smiled at Addison and kissed her forehead. "That is good to know how are her ribs?"

"I am going to do a sono on her ribs now." Jake said as he started the sono Addison was starting to feel more pain and asked Ethan to push the button for the pain pump and he did. "Ribs look great. I want to keep you for the day sound good?"

Addison looked down as she really wanted to go home. "Jake do I have to stay?"

"I would like to keep an eye on you hon you just had major surgery and all." Jake said "I know last night you didn't sleep much. Have breakfast or Ethan can go get you something then take a nap. But I would like to keep you then send you home this evening."

"Promise I can go home this evening?" Addison asked

"Yes I promise." Jake said

"I'm holding you to that." Addison said with a yawn.

It was later that evening when Ethan was helping Addison into the house. She was tired and beyond worn out it didn't' help she was also in a massive amount of pain. Ethan finally got Addison settled into bed and listened to her breathe and kissed her sweetly and told her to rest. Addison was sound asleep before Ethan even left the room.

Ethan headed down to his office and sighed, he was deeply in love with Addison and couldn't wait to have the baby with Addison and getting married. Ethan picked up the phone and dialed the person he needed too.

"Hello?" Bob answered

"Hey Bob it's Ethan how are you and Elaine?" Ethan asked

"Good. How is Addi doing? Randy called us about her having to have surgery." Bob said as he sat down beside Elaine. "I have you on speaker phone Ethan."

"Hi Elaine I hope all is well up there in St Louis." Ethan said

"Things are okay here we are glad that Addison and the baby are doing okay now." Elaine said

"I'm glad they are doing okay too Elaine, they are my life. Why don't the two of you fly out here I know Addison would love to have you here." Ethan said "I will even fly you out here."

Elaine looked at Bob and he could tell that she wanted to be out there with her kids and he didn't blame her at all. "Ethan we can pay for our tickets. What hotel is around there that is close to your house?"

"Nonsense in the hotel you two can stay with us." Ethan said as he smiled to himself.

"We wont argue at all on staying with you Ethan but we will get a rental car. Please don't tell Addi that we are on the way." Elaine said

"That is fine by me. Also why I have you two on the phone I have to ask you something." Ethan said

"No need to ask Ethan you have our blessing. You are so good for her and we know you will make a wonderful daddy and husband." Elaine said and Bob kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I so can't wait." Ethan stated.

"I will book our flight out there tonight or tomorrow morning since it is late. When is court do you know for sure?" Bob asked

"Court is on Friday and it's only Tuesday so we will see you tomorrow how is that."

After everyone hung up Bob and Elaine packed and booked their rental car. Ethan wasn't really tired and decided to look up things for the nursery and also their house. Ethan had contacted a realtor and was meeting with them in the morning and would buy the lot then talk with the builder.

Dolph was at home and waiting for a few of his friends from the WWE that he was close with were coming over to spend the night as there was a show and there was no use in getting a hotel room. Wade Barrett had just arrived in town and was soon pulling into the driveway after getting his bags the Brit made his way to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey man come on in." Dolph said

"Thanks for letting stay Dolph. So where is the lovely Addison?" Wade asked. Dolph just frowned he really hadn't talked to anyone about his personal life and what had gone on but Wade was like a brother to him.

"I really should go collect her shouldn't I?" Dolph said

"What do you mean go collect her?" Wade asked

"We are getting a divorce she left me apparently I'm not that good of a husband and the bitch said I beat her." Dolph said

"That is absurd you are a wonderful husband." Wade said as he walked into the house. "Addison just needs to learn her place as Dolph Ziggler's wife. Where she has been for nearly six years now."

"Damn right. Now the dumb bitch has me on house arrest I can go to the store, arena, and gym but that is it." Dolph said "But they have to be approved."

"Where is Addison?" Wade asked

"Fuck if I know she wont talk she has her cell turned off and her bitch of a sister in law wont talk either." Dolph said

"Well Randy will as he knows Addison and I are friends. So let me call him and see if he will give her location to me and we can just oh figure out a way for you to go with me places." Wade said.

"Go right ahead man see if Orton will talk but I doubt." Dolph said

A/N: Oh no what are Wade and Dolph going to do if they can get Addison to talk to them? Will Wade demand she meet him somewhere? Will Randy even talk to Wade? What if John who is a close friend to Addison contacts her will she talk to him? Or she is done with the wrestler's?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 9

Randy was just walking into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile at his wife who he was deeply in love with. Alyssa was his life and always would be. Randy was just happy that Vince had given him some time off and he was happy that he would be there for the court dates and to support his sister and wife. Randy leaned over and kissed Alyssa on her forehead as she was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her for anything when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Randy pulled the phone out and looked to see who it was. After quickly walking out of the room he decided to answer the phone.

"What do you want Barrett?" Randy asked as he sat down in the office once more.

"Well hello to you as well Randal." Wade said

"Again what do you want Barrett?" Randy asked not happy to be on the phone when he wanted to be in bed with his wife and her wrapped up in his arms.

"I would like to talk to Addison and see how she is. I haven't heard from her in a bit." Wade said

"Not going to happen Wade, I wont have you driving her up the wall." Randy said.

"Why not it's not your choice Randy." Wade said

"Yes it is my choice when it's my sister who is in a massive amount of pain from your friend Dolph. I'm not playing your stupid games Wade. Don't call again." Randy said and hung up.

Addison was starting to wake up and smiled when she saw Ethan in bed beside her and kissed his cheek. Ethan never stirred as he was sound asleep. Addison eased out of bed and used the bathroom and walked downstairs and found her phone and saw that she had a few text messages from John and decided to call him.

"Hey babe how are you?" John asked when he answered his phone.

"Tender to no end." Addison said as she sat down on the couch.

"What happened Ads?" John asked "Wait where are you?"

"I'm at my boyfriend's house Johnny. You can come here but make sure no one follows you." Addison said

"Okay text the directions to me and I will be there soon." John said

"I can do that babe, see you soon." Addison said and hung up and text John directions to Ethan's house. Addison sighed she didn't know if she was ready to open up to John about what all happened then again she knew he would go after Dolph.

Addison sat down on the couch and found the remote and turned on the TV and found something worthy to watch when she felt lips to the back of her neck because her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun. "Hm your lips feel good Ethan."

"What has you out of bed?" Ethan asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Can't sleep and thought I would turn on my phone. I had a few text messages from John Cena and talked to him and he is on the way over I hope that is okay." Addison said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That is fine honey. I have met John a few times. How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Tender to no end." Addison said

"Can I check your stitches and your breathing before he gets here?" Ethan asked. Addison just nodded her in agreement and got comfy on the couch and raised her tank top and waited while Ethan grabbed his medical bag and he gently checked her over and listened to her breathe. "You are doing just fine baby."

"That is good." Addison said with a yawn.

"I know you are worn out baby after John leaves we can crash how is that." Ethan said "Do you want something to drink or eat babe?"

"I would take some Dr Pepper and also Chinese if that is okay babe." Addison said as the doorbell rang. Addison eased up off the couch and walked over to see who was there and to her surprise it was Randy. "Hey you come on in"

Randy walked in and hugged Addison gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Tender, what brings you by not that I'm not happy to see you." Addison said

"Well Wade called me wanting to talk to you babe." Randy explained while Addison sat down on the couch and sighed. "I told him not to call me again that you weren't wanting to talk."

"Not to him that is for sure he is best friends with Dolph not a chance in hell." Addison said as Ethan sat back down beside her and handed her a plate of chicken fried rice and her drink. "Thanks babe." Ethan just kissed her forehead when the doorbell rang again he stood to answer it and let John in.

"Orton long time no see." John said as he sat down by his best friend.

"Yeah yeah. I had better head home. Come stay with us if you want." Randy said

"I might just do that never checked into the hotel." John said

"See you after a bit then." Randy said "Ads if you need anything call. Love you babe."

"Love you too Randy." Addison said between bites of her food.

After Randy left Ethan stood up and locked the door and smiled at Addison. "John do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I could take a Dr Pepper if you have one." John said

Ethan just nodded his head and walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of pop and walked back out handed one to John.

"Thanks man." John said

"You are welcome." Ethan said quietly as he sat down by Addison and kissed her temple.

John knew of the affair one day he came by to say hi to Addison and see if she wanted to go to lunch and Ethan answered the door in a pair of shorts and it was her door as Dolph had been overseas. Addison asked John not to say anything to anyone and John said he would never open his mouth and knew that things had to be bad between her and Dolph for her to step out on her marriage but he also knew of the affairs that Dolph had been having as well. Hell he even dated Nikki at one point in time and knew that Dolph had showered her with gifts. Yes John was happy with Nikki but hated the tiny fact that they dated.

"Okay normally I get a few text from you in a week and this past two weeks nothing. Since we had a show I knew I would probably see you but didn't dream it would be like this. What happened?" John asked

Addison sighed and took a deep breath. "Long or short version?" John just smiled at her and said the short version.

"Short story I served Dolph with divorce papers he showed up at my work and yelled at me then decided to attack me. He has never done that before. I'm 18 weeks pregnant by Ethan here and I am so happy that the baby and I are okay. When he kicked my ribs John we thought he just broke them. I was helping with supper the other day and stretched to get plates and was in a massive amount of pain and Ethers checked me over and well they were fractured and a my lung was punctured."

John took a moment to let all of what Addison just said to sink in. He was beyond upset that she had been hurt. "Please tell me that you and the baby are okay and that the baby is actually Ethan's."

"I am doing okay now in a lot of pain from having to have surgery and have my ribs set back in place and also the hole in my lung repaired. Our little girl is just fine I'm so happy to be having Ethan's baby John." Addison said

John just smiled at one of his closest friends. Addison had always been there for him and he had always been there for her. John leaned over and kissed Addison on the forehead and stood up. "You need anything let me know when is court I will be here for it."

"In two days John, you are welcome here anytime as well. I'm just glad my girls are safe and finally healing." Ethan said as he smiled at his soon to be wife. "Come over tomorrow for brunch I will cook and I will call Randy and Alyssa and my brother and we can hang out before you all have to go to work."

"Sounds like a plan see you both tomorrow." John said "Ads get some sleep."

"You too Johnny. Do me a favor don't go after him just yet, wait till my divorce is final. I know Randy is wanting too but I also know Vince has told him to wait by now. Love you big bro and will see you tomorrow." Addison said as she covered her mouth and yawned big again.

John headed out and Ethan locked up and set the alarm after that and smile at Addison who was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. "Honey how about we head up to bed and get some sleep." Ethan said quietly as he held out his hand and helped Addison up once she took his hand.

"Sounds like a plan babe but can I take something for pain please?" Addison said as she grabbed her phone and Dr Pepper as she wasn't quiet done with it yet. The two slowly walked up the stairs hand in hand and soon after using the bathroom they were wrapped up in each other's arms and Addison had her head on his chest while he rubbed her back the best he could knowing that tomorrow was going to be a huge surprise for Addison as her parents would be here right before brunch.

A/N: Will Addison be happy to have her parents here? Will Dolph still try to find her before the court date and talk her out of it or will Wade show up at Ethan's house and take her so she is back where she belongs at Dolph's side where she had been for the last 5 ½ years or not?

Sorry it took me forever to update but I haven't been feeling the best and two sick boys and a few migraines for me and I haven't been feeling the best.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 10

Ethan was locking up the house and smiled at Addison who looked lost in thought. Then again he knew she had a lot on her mind then again so did he. Ethan sat back down on the couch next to Addison and pressed a kiss to her temple. "What is on your mind Doll?"

"A lot babe." Addison answered with a simple answer. She laid her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach.

"That is very understandable babe. Ads I love you." Ethan said Addison looked up at Ethan and smiled at him sweetly. "I love you too Ethers." Ethan claimed her lips in a sweet but very passionate kiss which caused them both to moan. Addison was completely turned on and knew that Ethan would deny her sex because of surgery. Addison didn't care and slipped her hand into his shorts and started to stroke Ethan.

"Baby no stop." Ethan said even though he moaned loudly as her hand felt so good.

"You hush and enjoy." Addison said with a smirk on her face. "Or gently make love to me."

"God I want you baby." Ethan said before kissing her.

Once the kiss broke Addison stood up and stripped down her yoga pants and panties and smiled as Ethan stripped off his shorts. Addison slid down onto his hard cock and started to ride him. Both moaning on contact both loving the feel of each other. Soon they were screaming out each other's names when they hit their climaxes. Ethan held Addison close and kissed her with passion. "I love you sweetheart"

Ethan helped Addison up to their room as they were both worn out. Addison asked Ethan for pain medication and after getting two shots Ethan listened to her breathe and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she slept.

Ethan couldn't sleep for the life of him and slipped out of bed and put Addison's phone next to her in case she woke up and needed him. After slipping a shirt on he walked down to the main level ever intention of watching TV but two cars caught his eye and he knew that they weren't there when he set the alarm nearly an hour ago. What he didn't know is that once Addison turned her phone on Dolph was able to track it and he along with Wade were sitting outside Ethan's house. Ethan had an uneasy feeling and called a friend of his who is also a undercover cop and told him what was going on.

Garrett told Ethan to keep watch and to let him know if either car left he was on the way. Ethan was standing in his office when he felt arms go around his waist.

"I thought you were in bed babe." Ethan said

Addison kissed the back of his neck. "Couldn't sleep without your arms around me. What are you watching out your office window?"

"Well I checked to make sure everything was locked up and saw two cars outside the house and called Garrett who is a good friend of mine to come check it out."

"No need see the black truck" Addison asked

"Yeah why baby?" Ethan asked

"It is Dolph the back has a dent in it as he was hit and never fixed it." Addison said "The ass must of tracked my phone once I turned it back on."

"Not good honey. There is Garrett." Ethan said as his phone rang and it was Garrett saying that it was intact Dolph and Wade. Ethan wasn't happy or was Addison. After Dolph was arrested as he was in violation of the protection order. Wade went back to Dolph's house while Dolph went to jail.

Addison looked at Ethan who just pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure baby." Ethan answered as he lead Addison back up to bed and helped her get comfy and then joined her in bed and held her close.

The next morning came quick for Ethan as he had his alarm set for he was also fixing brunch for a bunch of people. He also knew that her parents would be there around 11:30 am which made it perfect. Randy still had no idea that his parents were coming in so it would be a surprise to both Randy and Addison. Addison never stirred when Ethan moved he moved a pillow so she couldn't sleep on her stomach and made sure she was breathing okay and then climbed into the shower and got cleaned up. Ethan went about making stuff for the brunch when his phone went off with a text from Bob saying they were getting ready to take off and would see them shortly. Ethan just smiled as he made some coffee when the doorbell rang. After cleaning his hands he walked over to see who was there and smiled when it was his brother Jake.

"Hey man what has you here so early?" Ethan asked

"Dude it's 9am I just got off work care if I crash I knew if I went home I wouldn't be getting back out of bed for anything." Jake said

"That is fine you know which guest room you can use or you can help me in the kitchen as I don't want Addison lifting a finger in helping me." Ethan said

Jake just groaned and made his way into the kitchen stating he had better have coffee made as that was the only thing keeping him awake as of the moment. Ethan just laughed it was the life of a doctor one he knew all too well.

Alyssa was waking up more and smiled when Randy's arms were still wrapped around her. Alyssa didn't want to wake Randy up for anything as she knew he hadn't been sleeping much. After wiggling out of her husband's vice grip hold she got cleaned up and went down and started the coffee and then waited for her computer to wake up.

After pouring a cup of coffee Alyssa made her way into the office and looked at her phone and saw a text from Addison saying that Dolph was outside Ethan's house and was arrested for violating the protection order. Alyssa just shook her head and smiled as she knew that Dolph would never learn it didn't surprise her at all that Wade was with him. Alyssa was deep in thought when the doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts.

Alyssa laughed when she saw John on the other side of the door. "How do you run on little sleep?"

"Always have. Thanks again for letting me stay." John said

"You are most welcome. Are you going to brunch as well?" Alyssa asked

"Yep gotta eat." John said and Alyssa just giggled and nodded her head.

"Are you staying a few extra days and going to support Ads and I in court?"

"Yeah. I hate what he has done to her. I so want to beat his ass." John said

"You aren't the only one John. Randy does as well." Alyssa said

John just smiled and knew they could tag team him and beat Dolph's ass good and not get in trouble for it as well. John headed up to clean up and soon Randy was up and smiled at his best friend and knew what was going through his mind. Randy wanted Dolph to pay for hurting his sister and would wait till they were divorced.

It wasn't long and the three headed over to Addison and Ethan's house and to their surprise Randy's parents were pulling into the drive. Randy walked over and helped Elaine out of the car and hugged his mom.

"This is a surprise." Randy stated

"Yes it is but Addison doesn't know yet." Elaine replied

Ethan saw that everyone had shown up and opened the door then went up to check on Addison who was looking out the wind but didn't know who all was there.

"Good morning beautiful." Ethan said

Addison smiled at Ethan and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning to you as well handsome. Did you sleep at all?"

Ethan just nodded his head and kissed her sweetly. "I love you so much. How are you feeling?"

"Tender but better. I'm actually hungry for once."

"That is good sweetheart let's head down." Ethan said then helped Addison down and she was in tears when she saw her parents and hugged them. Then turned around and hugged Ethan and kissed him.

A/N: Sorry for not updating before now been down sick with not only a bad upper resp infection but also migraines.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 11

Once Addison had hugged and kissed Ethan she hugged her mom again then hugged her dad. "This is a wonderful surprise. I'm so glad you two are here."

"We are too dear. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Dad can I have the keys to your rental and I will bring your bags in." Randy said. Bob handed over his keys and Randy and John walked out and grabbed the luggage and Ethan told the two what bedroom to use.

"We are here as long as you need us here sweetheart." Elaine said

Addison just smiled at her mom then her Ethan. "Elaine our house is open to you as long as you want to stay." Ethan said

"Thank you Ethan." Elaine said and smiled at her daughter who she can tell was worn out but didn't want to say anything.

"Mom you know our house is open as well." Alyssa said

"Thank you dear. Honestly your dad and I are talking about moving closer to our kids. Would the two of you be okay with that?" Elaine asked

"I would love that mom." Addison said as she leaned into Ethan.

"I would love to have you guys out here as well. I know Alyssa would love it as well." Randy said as he sat down by his dad. "We miss you guys."

"Well we miss our kids as well." Bob said "Ethan you and Jake are from here aren't you?"

"We are even though we were both born in St Louis. When grew up here after our parents married." Jake said as he joined everyone else. Bob and Elaine had adopted both Ethan and Jake once they had met them. Then again they also adopted John as their son once Randy started to train with the WWE as they were roommates.

"That is right. Do your parents still live out here?" Bob asked

"They do. But they are out of the country right now on their anniversary trip." Ethan said

"We will have to look while we are out here. It's too blessed cold in St Louis right now." Elaine said

Addison just giggled some as she hated the cold and that is one reason why she moved out here. Randy chuckled as well as he had followed Addison out because she was having trouble with a boyfriend and he thought it was too cold in St Louis as well. Ethan kissed Addison temple and walked into check on the food and saw that Jake had all of it done an on the table.

After eating a wonderful brunch Elaine and Bob shooed everyone out of the kitchen and they were cleaning up even though Ethan and Addison protested as they could clean up after brunch. Alyssa and Addison were upstairs looking over notes for court and then Addison laid down as she was worn out completely and wanted to rest as court was the next day.

That night after a wonderful supper that Elaine had fixed everyone pretty much went in different directions. Elaine and Bob were meeting with a realtor and talking price as they didn't want to sell their home in St Louis but wanted to have a house in Phoenix with their kids a well. Randy and Alyssa were at their house relaxing well Randy was as Alyssa was going over notes again for the trial. She just hopped that it was over as of tomorrow. John was at the house as well he and was watching TV with Randy.

Ethan and Addison were wrapped up in each other's arms Addison was resting on Ethan's chest while they watched TV. They had both fallen asleep to a movie when the door opened and Elaine couldn't help but smile at her daughter and future son in law. Bob smiled as well and guided Elaine into the kitchen as they always had a cup of hot tea before going to bed.

"Bob I'm worried that something wont go as planned tomorrow." Elaine said

"I can understand that Elaine. I hope things go smoothly as well." Bob said "I have faith in Alyssa and Addison."

"I do as well. Did you like any of the houses we looked at today?" Elaine asked as she gently changed the subject.

"I did. There was one not too far from Randy and Alyssa dear and I think we should take it. Nathan can always transfer out here and finish high school here." Elaine said as she thought of their youngest son at home who was staying with her parents for the time being.

"That is true. I will call the realtor tomorrow after court and put in an offer honey. Why don't we go up and try to rest before we have to get up and ready to go to court." Bob said. Elaine just nodded her head in agreement and rinsed out their cups and she gently woke up Addison and Ethan so they could get some sleep in bed and not on the couch.

The next morning came quick for everyone as it was the day of the trial. Addison was up and had taken a shower with Ethan's help and after doing her hair and makeup she was dressed in a maxi dress as it didn't put too much pressure on her side as she was in a lot of pain as of the moment. Ethan was dressed in a suit and decided to go without a tie this morning as he truly hated them but would do anything for Addison and their daughter on the way. The two were meeting Alyssa and Randy for breakfast before having to be at court at 10am and everyone else as meeting them there.

The time had finally come and Addison was trying her hardest not to flip out. She didn't want to deal with Dolph and she just hoped that the judge would listen to her side of the story and grant her the divorce and a protection order for the next few years from Dolph. Alyssa could tell that her sister in law was nervous and started to rub her back and told her in a quiet voice that things would be okay. She knew that Dolph's lawyer would try to paint the picture that Dolph was the perfect husband when he wasn't. Dolph was finally escorted into the courtroom and just stared straight at Addison who just cringed at the thought of him looking at her.

"Before the case is called to start I have heard from both lawyers and know that Addison was in the hospital a few days ago and had major surgery. I don't want to put more stress on her or the baby. I am granting the divorce and a protection order for the next three years. I have also seen the results of the amino that was preformed while she was in surgery as well and know that Dr Ethan Daniels is the father." Judge Dresden said

"Your honor while we know that Addison is lying about the baby being Dr Daniels we would like a third party amino done before the baby is born." Grant said "Also Dolph would like to talk to Addison face to face and alone before he signs any divorce papers."

"I'm sorry your honor but I am not allowing Addison to be hurt anymore from Mr. Ziggler. The divorce papers were served to him and he has had every chance to sign them but he has refused. I will speak with Addison on the amino by a third party." Alyssa said

"I will allow this to happen Alyssa you and Addison are allowed to use my chambers for you two to talk. Dr Daniels is allowed to join as well." Judge Dresden said. "Court is in recess for 30 minutes."

"Thank you your honor." Alyssa said as she helped Addison stand up and the bailiff escorted the three to the judges chambers.

"Ethers what do you think?" Addison asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ethan brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"We could do another one but I would want to be in the room and also Dolph is not allowed to be there if you chose to do this babe." Ethan said "I'm not happy that he is asking for one at all."

"What could happen Ethan if she has another one done?" Alyssa asked as she sat down across from them as the two had sat down on the couch.

"It could send her into early labor, low fluid and miscarriage. I really advise against it. Casey wouldn't be happy to hear that one is being requested." Ethan said

"What if we agree to the testing after she is born. I just want this done and over with. I don't feel the best and want to go home and rest." Addison said

"What feels off baby?" Ethan asked quietly as he rubbed her back and placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away.

"I just feel blah honey that is all and in some pain. I just want to be home with family and that is all." Addison said while wiping the tears that were threating to fall down her cheeks. Ethan kissed her forehead and felt for her pulse and could tell that Addison's blood pressure was slowly rising and he wanted her resting as well.

It wasn't long and the three were seated back in the court room. "Mrs. Orton has your client agreed to the testing at all?" Judge Dresden asked.

"Your honor while I have talked to my client we have come up with a different way to do the testing." Alyssa responded

"What might that be?" Grant asked he was lessed than happy and could tell that Dolph was about to lose it.

"We want the testing done after the baby is born. If Addison was to have another amino done right now she could go into early labor, there could be the possibility of miscarriage and also low fluid around the baby causing more complications." Alyssa said

"I am ordering the testing done after the baby is born and we will be in court two weeks after the baby has been born. Mrs. Orton I would like you to draw up the paper work please. Also while on recess Mr. Ziggler has signed the divorce papers and I hearby grant the divorce. Mr. Ziggler I hear of you bothering Mrs. Orton I will not be happy and the jail time will be quite high. I also do not want to hear of any of your friends contacting her as well. Court is adjourned." Judge Dresden said and banged the gavel.

"Thank you your honor." Alyssa said

"Thank you your honor." Grant said and turned to Dolph who had 9 more days in jail for violating the protection order to begin with and told him that he would have the final divorce papers to him here soon.

Addison sat there happy and smiled weakly at Alyssa who hugged her gently and soon they were on the way home. Everyone was happy that the divorce was now over and that testing would be done after the baby was born. That afternoon was low key Addison was up resting with Ethan after receiving something for pain and he was holding Addison close both thankful that court went in their favor.

A/N: Looks like Addison and Dolph are finally divorced and Addison couldn't be happier. Will Dolph truly leave Addison and Ethan alone? When will Ethan and Addison get married? Will their little girl wait till her due date or come sooner than planned?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 12

Dolph wasn't happy by any means to be divorced or a protection order against him for three years either. Dolph did love Addison but didn't like how she wasn't his anymore. The judge had made it perfectly clear to him that he was to have no contact with her, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any contact with her boyfriend Dr Ethan Daniels. Even though Dolph was having to spend the next 9 days in jail for violation of the protection order all he had to do at the moment was to sit and think of ways to make Ethan leave Addison.

Addison was finally waking up and smiled at the tiny fact that she was no long married to Dolph. Yes at one point in time she did love him but she fell out of love with him as well. She was extremely happy with Ethan and couldn't wait to have their little girl. Addison could feel Ethan's hand rubbing her stomach and she could also feel the tiny kicks her daughter was doing at the moment.

"Your hand feels good Ethan." Addison said quietly as she placed hers next to his.

Ethan just smiled and kissed her sweetly and held her close. "How do the tiny kicks feel?"

"Amazing they are telling me she is doing okay. I'm so glad that today is over and we can finally move on with our lives together and raise our daughter." Addison said as she shifted so she could look at Ethan better.

"I'm happy as well honey. I still wonder how the judge got Dolph to sign the papers." Ethan said as he brushed a kiss across her forehead then her lips. "How do you feel right now?"

"I'm tender and drained that is for sure. I would like to know as well. I'm just happy that the judge agreed to have the testing done after she is born." Addison said. Ethan just nodded his head in agreement. "Can you help me up?"

Ethan eased out of bed and helped Addison up and watched as she walked into the bathroom to use it and watched as she washed her hands and smiled at her. "Can I check you over and listen to you breathe?" Addison just sat back down on their bed and nodded her head in agreement. Ethan found his medical bag and slipped gloves on and lifted her tank top and took the bandage off and checked her stitches and listened to her breathe. "You sound great and your stitches look good as well. Now will you lay back so I can listen to our daughter?" Addison just smiled and laid back and got comfy against the pillows as she raised her tank top and lowered her yoga pants and Ethan gently pressed around and soon the room was filled with the baby's heartbeat. "Right on track."

"That is good to know hon." Addison said as she held back a yawn. "I'm sorry babe I'm just worn out."

"You don't need to be sorry at all Ads. You had major surgery and also the pregnancy takes a lot out of you to begin with. Do you want me to go down and fix you something to eat or do you want to come down and join me?" Ethan asked as he stood up and slipped on a shirt over his chest.

Addison sat up and Ethan held out his hand to help her up and the two walked down to find something to eat. The house was pretty quiet. Elaine was at the stove fixing something simple to eat and Bob was in the living room watching TV some sports were one and he was glued to the TV at the moment. Addison couldn't help but giggle some.

"Hello sweetheart how are you feeling?" Bob asked as he handed over the remote to the TV. Addison sat down on the couch and smiled at her dad.

"Tender and drained but ever so thankful to being divorced and also with the ones that I love. Thank you for coming out and being here daddy it means the world to me." Addison said

"We wouldn't be anywhere else my dear. So you know your mom and I are going to be moving over the next few weeks. Although we aren't selling our house in St Louis we just have to go buy things for our house here." Bob said Addison was more than happy that her parents were moving here.

Ethan kissed the top of Addison's head and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat and found Elaine at the stove. "Elaine you didn't need to cook I could have cooked or we could have ordered out."

"Nonsense dear I don't mind. Plus I am making some meals for the next few weeks while we are gone." Elaine said

"Thank you so much Elaine. Thank you for being here and supporting us." Ethan said

"You are most welcome we would do anything for our kids." Elaine said and hugged her soon to be son in law "Have you to given any thought of when you would like to get married?"

"Not yet we will talk about it soon. I don't want to put too much pressure on her Elaine." Ethan said

"Understandable dear." Elaine said

While everyone was relaxing at the Daniels household Randy and Alyssa were walking into the house they had spent the day shopping after court was over. Alyssa had been wanting to redo the master bedroom and they had found the perfect comforter set and new sheets and towels for their bathroom as well. Alyssa as drained and wanted to take a nap while Randy said he would do the cooking, but he laid down with her.

"You didn't need to lay down with me Randy." Alyssa said as she got comfy against Randy's chest.

"I wanted too babe. I'm so happy with how court went today." Randy said "I love you and I am so proud of you."

"I'm happy with how it went as well. How did the judge get Dolph to sign the papers?" Alyssa asked

"Judge Dresden said after you three had left that he would grant the divorce no matter what it would be nice if Dolph would just sign them. Dolph groaned while signing them but knew the judge would just sign off on them anyways." Randy said

"Well I'm happy that the judge agreed to do the testing after the baby is born." Alyssa stated

"I agree on that as well." Randy said "Have you given any thought about starting a family honey?"

Alyssa smiled at Randy and nodded her head in agreement and said they could start trying, she herself wanted to have a baby with her husband and wanted a family. "Randy can we go on vacation?"

"Where would you like to go honey?" Randy asked as he rubbed her back.

"What about Atlantis, we haven't been there in ages." Alyssa said as she looked up at Randy.

"How long can I get you away from work?" Randy asked

"I have to do the final paper work before I can take off three weeks does that help?" Alyssa asked before kissing him.

"Hm baby yes it does." Randy said between kisses before stripping them both and making love to his wife who he was deeply in love with. After reaching their climaxes they were wrapped up in each other's arms and soon drifting off to sleep.

Randy was only able to sleep for a little bit and eased out of bed and covered Alyssa up and walked down after slipping shorts on and found something to drink and walked into the office and waited for the computer to wake up and finally booked online for the two to leave in two weeks and booked them at The Cove on Atlantis.

The next few days passed by quickly and soon Bob and Elaine were headed back to St Louis to talk to Nathan's school about transferring him out here for the last two years of high school. He was almost at the end of his sophomore year. Addison hated to see her parents leave but knew they would be out there soon. Ethan and Jake had finally put the baby's room together and Addison just smiled as it was designed simply wonderful and it suited a baby girl perfectly.

Addison was walking into the bedroom and saw that Ethan was in the shower and thought about joining him but could tell that he was getting all the paint and dust off of him and sat down on the bed and waited for him. Addison pulled her laptop out and pulled up her calendar and knew that she needed to talk to Ethan about when they would get married but she wanted to be married before the baby arrived. Once Ethan was done with his shower he climbed into bed next to her and kissed her temple saw that Addison was looking up dates to get married.

"What is on your mind babe?" Ethan asked

"A few things. Do you want to get married before the baby arrives or after? And how big of a wedding do you want?" Addison asked

"I would like it if we were married before our daughter arrives and not too big honey just family and friends." Ethan answered "What about you?"

"I feel the same way honey." Addison said "When do you go back to work?" Ethan groaned at the thought of going back to work without Addison there at the hospital with him.

"I don't go back for a month babe. I was able to talk to Neil and Tom and they understood. How much time between the divorce and getting remarried what is the time frame?" Ethan asked

"I have no clue babe." Addison stated as she laid her head on his shoulder and brought up Google and typed it in and hit enter. Addison smiled up at Ethan and kissed his jaw line. "There is no waiting period, they suggest 3 to 5 days for the license, we don't need to have any blood work done and I love you."

"I love you too baby. What about when we reach 24 weeks. We can plan and have a small wedding." Ethan said. Ethan pulled up the calendar again and smiled when it would be close to March 28th when they would be getting married. "March 28 baby is a weekend and we can have a small wedding at the country club if you would like."

Addison smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds perfect to me babe as we are due in June." Addison said and closed her laptop and snuggled into Ethan.

"You feeling okay?" Ethan asked as he rubbed her back.

"Just tender and drained seems to be the story of my life right now." Addison said

"Do you want to rest and take something for pain baby?" Ethan asked. Addison nodded her head in agreement. "It will pass soon baby." Addison climbed out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands and smiled at Ethan as he got two shots ready and gave them to her in her left hip and used the bathroom and washed his hands and climbed into bed with Addison and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Addison and Ethan have finally set a date on their wedding. Randy is taking Alyssa on a romantic vacation will they come back pregnant or not? Will Dolph leave Addison alone or not, what if he sees her out will he approach her? Only time will tell.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 13

The next few days passed quickly and Dolph was finally released from jail. He was no longer on house arrest as he was before the divorce hearing which meant he could go anywhere he wanted to go. Dolph looked around the condo and sighed he no longer wanted to live there as he had memories of him and Addison each time he walked into a different room and while he would always love a part of Addison he was happy to be divorced as he didn't and couldn't watch her love someone else let alone have her lovers baby.

Dolph walked into his office and sat down and sighed and thought back to a few weeks ago to when he received the divorce papers and now he was divorced. After pulling up he started searching for houses. He could afford something a little bigger and wanted a newer house. After looking for a few hours he found some houses he wanted to look at. After contacting a good friend of his who is a realtor she said she that she would swing by and pick him up and they could go look at houses.

Dolph quickly showered and changed and pulled his hair back and put on a hat and grabbed his wallet and keys and phone and was ready by the Cassie pulled into the drive. After locking up he walked down to meet Cassie.

"Hey you long time no see. How are you and Addison?" Cassie asked as they hugged.

"Well I'm good I don't know how Addison is as we are divorced." Dolph said as he got into the car after helping Cassie back into her little SUV.

"What when did this happen Dolph?" Cassie asked as she was little shocked to say the least.

"She served me with papers the start of November. A lot of things happened I lost my temper and hurt her and the baby. Now before you ask if we are having a baby we aren't. I had no clue she was seeing someone else and they are having a baby." Dolph explained

"I'm sorry Dolph. Time to move on and time to create new memories." Cassie said with a smile on her face. The two had always been close friends and she had even sold the condo to Dolph and Addison when they bought it.

"It's okay time to move on now like you said. So what all do you have for me to look at?" Dolph asked

"Well as we talked on the phone the first one is in a nice new area, newly built. It's not too far from all the stores shops and all." Cassie said

"How much?" Dolph asked as he looked out the window as Cassie drove.

"I thought price wasn't a problem." Cassie said with a giggle.

"It's not cheeky smartass. I just paid Ads $400,000 due to the prenup. But I have been saving for years and all." Dolph said

"The price is just under $390,000, five bedrooms three and a half bathrooms and also a nice kitchen." Cassie said as she pulled into the drive.

"I like the outside of it already." Dolph said as she stopped the car. Like the gentleman he was he walked around and helped Cassie out and hugged her. "Thank you for doing this."

Cassie just smiled at Dolph and opened up the house and let Dolph walk in. As the two walked through the house he was starting to see Cassie in a different light. Sure they had been friends for years and he knew that she had always had a little crush on him. They had made out a few different times but that was it. There was hurt in Cassie when she found out that Addison and Dolph were dating, when they got married. She had heard through the grapevine that they were getting divorced but didn't think anything of it till she heard the truth from Dolph. As Dolph had always told her never to believe anything from anyone till she heard it from him.

Dolph was walking into the kitchen and smiled he was one he could actually cook in. He was one that loved to cook, and he could see himself fixing many of meals in this kitchen.

"So what do you think so far Dolph?" Cassie asked

"I love this kitchen. I love how open it is with the rest of the main floor." Dolph said as he looked over at Cassie and smiled at her. "How about we have supper tonight"

Cassie just smiled and nodded her head. "I would like that Dolph."

Dolph leaned over and kissed her forehead and looked outside and could see the rest of his life as he saw a family sitting out by the pool that took up much of the backyard, it was enclosed and had a separate area for a yard that had a nice garden in it.

"You okay there Dolph?" Cassie asked as they walked upstairs.

"Yeah just could see me here with family and hoping to find the love of my life and start a family here, it's a nice spot to raise a family." Dolph said while he looked over at Cassie who just blushed.

"What are you saying Mr. Ziggler?" Cassie asked as they looked the first of five bedrooms leaving the master for last.

Dolph just smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her. "I would like it if we could start seeing each other Cassie. I have had feelings for you just pushed them aside when I was with Addison." Before kissing her sweetly on the lips then on the forehead and again and walked into the next bedroom. Cassie stood there and smiled before walking after Dolph her crush.

"Care to explain that kiss Dolph." Cassie stated as she finally caught up to him.

"What I kissed you babe that is it. Oh and by the way I want this house." Dolph said as he pulled Cassie close.

"Your lips are soft Dolph kiss me again." Cassie said quietly. Dolph bent down and kissed Cassie sweetly. Both moaning into the kiss. After the kiss broke Dolph kissed her forehead.

"As are yours sweetheart." Dolph said as they finished looking at the house. Dolph could see him raising a family there.

"Are you sure about the house Dolph?" Cassie asked

"I am babe. I want this house." Dolph stated as they walked out to the car and drove to the office where she wrote the offer up hoping to hear from the sellers by the end of the evening. "Where would you like to go have dinner?"

Cassie shook her head and smiled at Dolph. "What no supper together?" Dolph asked.

"How about I cook for you and we can spend the evening together getting to know each other again." Cassie said.

"Now that is an offer I can't turn down darling." Dolph said "Would you mind taking me home so I can get my car though?"

Cassie nodded her head in agreement and drove Dolph home and smiled at him and told him how to get to her house. Dolph said he would pick up a bottle of wine and would see her soon.

While Dolph was out looking at houses Addison was finally feeling better and she and Ethan were out looking at things for the house as it was finally underway of being built. Addison was looking at paint and couldn't decide what color to do for the master bedroom and leaned against Ethan who wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't decide baby?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Nothing is popping out at me at the moment babe." Addison said

"It's okay baby we have awhile before we have to give the painters any colors baby. We agreed on Sandpaper and also latte for the main part of the house honey." Ethan said

"Can we get all new bedding baby and a bigger bed?" Addison asked

"That is fine baby. You don't want the queen size bed anymore?" Ethan asked

Addison shook her head at Ethan. She loved to cuddle with me but since she was getting bigger from the pregnancy. "I love the queen Ethers but I thought you might want a king plus I'm only going to get bigger."

"It's all baby honey and you look beautiful and that is fine. I want a king anyways." Ethan said

"Okay can we head home? I am getting worn out." Addison said as she sat down in a chair that was close to the paint section of Sherman and Williams.

"Yes we can baby are you feeling okay?" Ethan asked

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and tried to hide a yawn. Ethan thanked the clerk who had helped them and helped Addison stand up and out to the car and drove them home. Addison was about asleep when he pulled into the drive.

"Addison baby we are home." Ethan said quietly as he closed the garage door behind them and turned on the light and unlocked the door and unset the alarm and walked out to help Addison into the house.

"I'm sorry Ethan I'm just so tired." Addison said as she yawned again and walked upstairs. Ethan helped her up and into their bedroom.

"Babe it's okay I know you are worn out a lot has gone on. Let's get you comfy in bed and I will listen to our daughter and listen to you breathe." Ethan said

Addison walked into the bathroom and used it then took of her jeans off and went to raise her tank top. Ethan stopped her and helped her take it off and kissed her sweetly. Addison moaned into the kiss and Ethan gently picked her up and laid her on the bed and kissed her again and kissed down her body and slowly made love to her. After they climaxed together Ethan found the baby's heartbeat and listened to Addison breathe before holding her close.

"Aren't you the romantic today." Addison said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I try baby. Are you in much pain?" Ethan asked

"I wont lie Eth it still hurts, maybe something to knock the edge off. I see the doctor tomorrow about my stitches coming out." Addison said "Come with me babe."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else babe." Ethan said as he eased out of bed and draws up pain medication and gives both shots to Addison before laying down with her and holding her close.

As the two relaxed and Addison finally fell asleep Dolph was headed over to Cassie's house after picking up the wine hoping that the night went smoothly. Cassie was a little nervous even though they were friends. After making sure that supper was in the oven she headed up to change clothes when the doorbell rang and the door opened.

"Cass babe you home?" Jake yelled up the stairs as he walked into the house.

Cassie just groaned and quickly changed and walked down the stairs. "Jakey what are you doing here? I have a date he should be here soon."

"Ah just wanted to come by and say hi to my sister can't I do that?" Jake asked as he sat down at the island and watched her work her way around the kitchen.

"No, you didn't call first, you never come by I see and talk to Ethan more than I do you lately. UGH." Cassie said as she sat down next to him at the island.

"Cass what is wrong what is bothering you?" Jake asked as he rubbed her back.

"Even though we are all related I have more in common with daddy why do you think I lived with him more? Ethan gets me and doesn't just drop by when he wants. Only you do Jakey. I love you I do but my god you are annoying." Cassie said

"That still doesn't tell me what is going on babe. I will drop it for now who is your date with?" Jake asked

"Dolph Ziggler why?" Cassie asked

Jake just groaned. "Cass please don't date him or have supper with him please."

"Why not Jakey?" Cassie asked "I have liked him for years."

"Addison just had surgery due to him he fractured three or four of her ribs because she served him with divorce papers. She could have lost her and Ethan's baby because of him." Jake said

Cassie just gasped when Jake said that, she had no idea that Ethan's girlfriend was Dolph's ex wife. "Jakey why ddin't you tell me this sooner?"

"Cass babe I didn't know you even liked him. Does he even know that you are Ethan and mine little sister?" Jake asked

Cassie shook her head no to Jake's question. "How do I tell him I'm Ethan's sister. I love Addison. I had no clue that was the same Addison. I sold them their condo. What do I do now?"

"Tell him something came up babe. I will stay here how is that." Jake said as he heard a car pull into the drive.

Cassie just nodded her head in agreement and walked to the door and smiled at Dolph when he rang the bell. "hey Dolph how are you?"

"Good here is the wine." Dolph said

"Thanks but we have to cancel my brother is going through a really tough time right now, his girlfriend just left him can we do this some other time?" Cassie asked

"Sure just call me." Dolph said "I didn't know Jake was your bother. Which means Ethan is your brother as well isn't he?"

Cassie just nodded her head in agreement. "Please don't call me again here is your wine back." As he shaned him the wine bottle back.

"Keep it. I will call you later and we can talk. I wont let this go." Dolph said and walked off and got into his car and headed out.

A/N: So we finally learn who Ethan's sister is, will she listen to Jake and Ethan on the warning or go on her own and date Dolph anyways?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 14

Cassie shut the door and locked it and sat the bottle of wine on the island and sat down next to Jake on the couch. Normally she wouldn't let her brothers but into her private life but this was different. Dolph assaulted her soon to be sister in law who she loved to death. She didn't know what to think.

"Cassie honey do you want me to stay?" Jake asked as he rubbed her back he could tell that she was upset. She never thought that Dolph could hurt anyone. The whole 6 years that she had known him he had never yelled at her, as they had hung out quite a few times then again she was one of the few that he had cheated on Addison with that no one knew about only the two of them. She knew that he stepped out on his marriage a few times but always pushed it out of her mind.

"Cassie answer me." Jake said

"Hmm what is it Jakey?" Cassie asked as she finally snapped out of it.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Jake asked again.

"Will you. I need to talk to Addison there is something she needs to know." Cassie said

"Hang on a minute Cassie what is going on?" Jake asked

"I slept with Dolph the night before they got married, and a few other times through out their marriage. Oh god I don't want her to hate me Jakey." Cassie said as she started to cry. Jake just rubbed her back and held her as he comforted her.

"Honey I think that you need to let it go tonight. She isn't feeling the best and you just found out who he truly is." Jake said Cassie just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head in Jake's lap and he kept rubbing her back.

Dolph was fuming on the drive home he was beyond pissed. He had no clue that Cassie the girl he had liked for years, hell she was one of the girls that he cheated on Addison with. Now to find out who she was related to that just pissed him off even more. Dolph decided to go get something to eat and pulled through the drive thru of Wendy's and headed for home. He had to come up with a new way to get to Cassie and even if that meant charming the pants off of her he would, he would lavish her with gifts take her on trips he had to have her the forbidden fruit of the garden was looking mighty good right about now, he would call her in the morning and ask about the house then go from there.

Ethan couldn't sleep anymore and got up and headed down and heard his phone ringing and picked it up when he was it was Cassie. "Hey you long time no talk how are you sis?"

"Not good. How is Addison?" Cassie asked

"Sleeping slowly recovering, what is going on Cassie?" Ethan asked he could tell when something was bothering her.

"Damn it, stop reading me so easy." Cassie said and then glared at Jake when he laughed.

"Is Jake over there annoying you?" Ethan asked as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Yeah but I'm glad he stopped by when he did he saved me from a date tonight." Cassie said

"Oh that is good. What is going on ladybug talk to me." Ethan said using her nickname for the first time in years.

"I got a phone call earlier from someone who wanted to go look at houses and I agreed and I picked them up. I knew something was off when his wife wasn't with him. We looked at two or three different houses before he decided to buy the third house. After putting in an offer he asked me out to dinner. I agreed and said I would cook for him." Cassie started out

"Go on Cassie." Ethan said

"I had no clue that your Addison my soon to be sister in law was his ex wife. Dolph was and still is my client. Ethan we have been together a few different times. I helped him cheat on Addison. I'm so so sorry Ethers." Cassie said as she started to cry.

Ethan took a deep breath and sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cassie sweetie I don't hate you and Addison wont either. Please tell me that you broke the date and promise me you wont have any contact with Dolph again."

"I wont I promise Ethers. I promised Jakey too. What do I do as I'm the realtor." Cassie stated even though she was asking a question.

"Hand him off to your boss and take some vacation time honey. If you feel like he will keep bothering you I will tell Alyssa and we can get a protection order if he wont leave you alone." Ethan said. "I will promise you that Addison wont hate you honey. She knows that he cheated on her every single time."

"Okay I'm going to try to sleep." Cassie said

"Call me if you need anything is Jake staying there tonight with you?" Ethan asked

"Yes he is." Cassie said "We will eat and drink the wine Dolph brought."

"Try to enjoy the night and don't think about it too much. Keep your phone charged at all times. Just be thankful that you live only a few houses down from Jake and soon Ads and I." Ethan said

"Night Ethers love you big bro." Cassie said

"Love you too. Call if you need anything. Make sure Jake has his medical bag on him as I know you get panic attacks and he can help you okay." Ethan said

"Okay I'm sure he does. I will call you tomorrow." Cassie said. Ethan answered with an okay and they hung up and went from there.

Jake was setting out supper and pour them each a glass of wine and went into tell Cassie that supper was done but she was walking into the kitchen. "You know I hate living here alone you can always move in here with me Jake."

"I will think about it honey. If I was renting my house I would but since I own it a different story. I will stay here for as long as you want me too. Want to head to my house with me so I can get some different clothes?" Jake asked

Cassie just nodded her head in agreement. "Can we drive. I don't want him to see me walking." Jake just smiled and said that was a good idea. Jake helped Cassie out to her car that was in the garage and he drove them to his house and parked in the garage and helped her out.

"I have ice cream in the freezer and cookies grab them and I will change and since I'm off for two weeks I will pack my bag and grab my pillows." Jake said

Cassie did as she was told but turned her nose up at the ice cream he had in the freezer and walked out to the deep freeze and smiled when she saw her favorite cookies and cream and mint chocolate chip after grabbing them and the cookies she sat down and waited on Jake to get his things so they could leave.

Cassie thought about it some and knew that her brothers only wanted what was best for her and wanted her happy and healthy. Cassie was still attracted to Dolph he was now the forbidden fruit as some would call it. He was too charming, it didn't help he was easy on the eyes as well.

****Dolph sorry to cut you off tonight with supper. I can get away tomorrow and have lunch if you're up for it** CAJ**

_**Cassie it's cool we can talk later. It's a bit of a surprise for you to see that I was Ads ex I don't want to lose you as a friend. Call me when you can get away** DZ_

**** You are on talk to you tomorrow** CAJ**

Jake didn't take much longer and soon they headed back to Cassie's house had supper watched a few movies before crashing. Jake as he headed to bed just hoped that Cassie would listen to him and Ethan and not date Dolph, but something told him in the back of his mind that Cassie wouldn't listen.

A/N: Oh no is Cassie going to do her own thing? Will Dolph finally turn over a new leaf? What will happen when Addison, Ethan and Jake find out Cassie didn't listen to them?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 15

The next morning came quick for Addison as she couldn't sleep anymore and smiled at the tiny fact that her boyfriend was sound asleep. Addison eased up out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands. Addison pulled on her yoga pants and placed a hand on their daughter and was kicked right away. After finding another tank top Addison carefully slipped it on grabbed her phone and walked down to the main level.

After getting a Dr. Pepper from the fridge she walked into the office and opened up her laptop and fired it up. She could hear her phone ring and saw that it was Cassie.

"Hey babe how are you?" Addison answered

"Tired but oh well. I have to work here in a bit. Can I stop by and we can talk?" Cassie asked

"Sure come on over. I'm the only one up as Ethan is sound asleep." Addison said

"Okay see you soon." Cassie said and hung up. She left a note for Jake that she was headed to see Addison then headed to work and would see him later. Cassie drove over to Ethan and Addison's house she was nervous on how to talk to her soon to be sister in law about Dolph. She didn't have long to be nervous as she was now pulling into the drive and walking up to the front door and before she could even ring the doorbell Addison opened it.

"Come on in Cassie, do you want something to drink?" Addison asked

"I can get it. How are you and how is my soon to be niece?" Cassie asked as she grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge.

"We are slowly healing but okay. What did you want to talk about hon?" Addison asked as she sat down on the couch and tucked her feet under her.

"There is a lot to talk about Ads. I just don't know where to start does that make any sense?" Cassie asked as she sat down next to Addison who just nodded her head in agreement and urged Cassie to go on. "Okay here goes nothing. I slept with Dolph the night before you two go married and a few other times while you two were married. Please please don't hate me."

Addison just smiled. "Cassie honey look at me."

Cassie looked up sure Addison was going to be pissed but instead she found her soon to be sister in law with a smile on her face. "You aren't mad?"

"I knew about it but didn't know it was you. I walked in to have a little bit of fun with Dolph before we got married and saw you two in bed but didn't say anything. I can't be too mad because look who I cheated on Dolph with and now I'm pregnant and having his baby." Addison said

"Here the thing is I have feelings for Dolph, we have been friends for a few years I sold the condo you two when you bought it. He called me yesterday to go look at houses and he kissed me." Cassie said

Addison just smiled at Cassie. "I can't tell you how to feel at all, I can only tell you what happened to me but you already know. I know by now that Ethan and Jake have warned you to stay away from him. You have to make your own mistakes Cassie."

"I was so scared you would hate me Addison." Cassie said as the tears started to flow. Addison got up and got her a few tissues and handed them to her. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Cassie Dolph has never raised a hand to me until this happened. I will always be scared he would do it again. I also know the man from being married to him, he is the most caring person I know. But I fell out of love with him when I fell in love with Ethan. I hated that I cheated on Dolph with Ethan but I also knew how many times Dolph had hurt me by cheating on me with different women." Addison said as she saw Ethan walking into the family room where they were sitting talking.

"Please don't stop on my account. I just woke up heard voices and came down to see why you were out of bed." Ethan said he voice heavy with sleep. Addison watched as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and sat down by her and snuggled into her and placed his hand on the baby.

"You see what I have to deal with now?" Addison asked and Cassie just giggled. "Are you sure they weren't the voices in your head dear?"

"I'm not your brother cheeky smartass." Ethan said and stood up and barely kissed Addison on her forehead and headed back up to bed. Addison couldn't help but giggle at Ethan.

"Sorry he isn't getting much sleep." Addison said

"I can see how much you two are in love with each other and how much he loves you and the baby." Cassie said.

"Now you see why I fell in love with him?" Addison asked

"Yes I do. What do I do without pissing everyone off in my family?" Cassie asked

"That my dear is hard to say, you are going to wrestle with your own demons before you come to what you feel right in your own heart. I know I did and I have to say I have never been happier than what I am right now with Ethan and soon to be Mrs. Ethan Daniels." Addison said

"Are you still going to be Dr. Orton though?" Cassie asked

"I might keep the Orton part as that is what all my degrees say but I want to take Eth's last name. I love him and I'm in love with him. I think that is why I love him so much honey. I was never in love with Dolph. I loved him but I was never in love with him." Addison said. What neither girl knew is that Ethan was on the steps when he heard all of this and walked back down and pulled Addison in to his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you and I'm in love with you too." Ethan said and kissed her sweetly and looked at Cassie. "Addison is right you have to follow your own heart and you will wrestle with your own demons. I can't stand in your way all I can do is be supportive. I may not like who it is but if you want to follow through on this you have to find out for yourself how things will end up."

"Thank you Ethan. Will you help me talk to Jake as we both know he will be pissed." Cassie said

"I can try but we both know honey that he is set in his ways and he means well. He maybe pissed but you have to let him work that out on his own." Ethan said as he hugged his sister. "I'm headed back to bed as I didn't sleep good last night."

"See you later. I will call you tonight to let you know how it goes. Love you big bro." Cassie said and she hugged Ethan who hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too be careful that is all I can say hon." Ethan said and smiled at Addison who leaned into him.

"I will call you later." Addison told Cassie who just nodded her head in agreement and headed out.

"You okay baby?" Ethan asked Addison as he locked the front door behind Cassie.

"I'm fine honey. I hope that Dolph can move on and not bug me. If it happens to be with Cassie we will figure it out. Now I'm not going to worry about it for now. I'm going to go up and relax before my doctor's appointment this afternoon to have my stitches removed." Addison told him and held out her hand for him to take.

That afternoon after Addison's doctor's appointment the two went to shop for the baby and finally see how the house was coming while Cassie was sitting at a local hole in the hall waiting for Dolph to show up and smiled when she finally watched him walk through the door.

"Hey Dolph." Cassie said quietly

"Hey yourself you look beautiful." Dolph said as he kisses her forehead then took the seat across from her. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do. I talked to Addison today and she and Ethan both told me I have to follow my heart and wrestle my own demons." Cassie said. Dolph just smiled at her and held her hand that she had on the table.

"Addison is right as is Ethan. She is always good on advice. I promise I will never lay a hand on you or hurt you. She is right you have to wrestle with your own demons and I have to wrestle with mine as well. I'm attracted to you and I would like to see where this goes if you are willing to try." Dolph said with a smile on his face.

"I'm willing Dolph." Cassie said as she smiled back at him.

A/N: Looks like Cassie is going to go for it with Dolph. How is Jake going to react? Sounds like both Addison and Ethan are going to support Cassie…

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 16

Dolph smiled at Cassie and leaned over and kissed her sweetly. After having lunch they went their own ways as Dolph was starting to pack his condo and finally went by the bank and wired the money into Addison's bank account. While Cassie went back to work and had a smile plastered on her face, what she didn't expect is to have her other brother sitting at the office waiting on her.

"Hey Jake what is going on?" Cassie asked as she walked into her office.

"Not a whole lot Cassie I thought we were going to have lunch." Jake said

"I'm so sorry I had to meet a client for lunch I totally spaced." Cassie said even though it wasn't the whole truth she did meet with a client.

"What are you so happy about?" Jake asked

Cassie stood up and shut her door and sat back down at her desk she was hoping to do this at home but had to get it out. "Jakey don't be mad but I'm going to try it with Dolph."

"I hate it when you call me Jakey. You also know that I can't stop you from doing what you want. I'm not happy that you are going to try with him knowing what he did to Addison he could very well do that to you what says he wont?" Jake asked

"I believe he wont and I have to fight with my own demons maybe he is my demon I don't know Jake. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it." Cassie said

"You know Addison wont be happy about this at all Ethers wont be either." Jake said while standing up "I wont stand in your way at all Cassie but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I love you to death but I also want you safe." Before kissing her forehead and walking out of the office.

Cassie just sat there and looked at door as Jake walked out of it and wanted to tear up but she fought it hard rubbing her temples she just sighed. Lance her boss popped his head in and smiled at her "Cassie"

"Hey Lance how are you?" Cassie asked as she smiled up at her boss.

"Good everything okay I saw Jake leave and he seemed upset." Lance asked

"Things are okay he just isn't happy with who I want to date and being a big brother he let me know." Cassie said as she started to rub her temples again.

"Go home get some rest and don't let it bother you too much." Lance said

"Are you sure Lance?" Cassie asked

"Positive. Go take the week." Lance said.

"Thank you so much Lance. Oh Dolph Ziggler did the buy the house and sold his condo through me as well. I will talk to him next week." Cassie said

"Sounds good. Take it easy and get some rest." Lance told her and walked out of the office.

Cassie packed up her laptop and few other things and closed her office door and headed out. She wasn't feeling the best and wanted to go lay down. After arriving home she saw that Jake was home and yet she really didn't want to be around him but she needed him as well.

Jake was in the kitchen after getting off the phone with both Addison and Ethan and they both told him and tried to make him realize that Cassie was free to choose who she dated and that she had to fight her own battles with her own demons and if that meant it was with Dolph then so be it. Jake was just shocked that they were willing to let her find it out on her own as they had always protected Cassie.

"Hey what are you doing home?" Jake asked

"Not feeling the best Jakey. I'm sorry for the office." Cassie said. Jake pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"No need to be sorry hon it's on me. I talked to both Ethan and Addison and they are right and I will support you as well." Jake said "Now what feels off?"

"I thank you for that and I knew you would go straight into doctor mode on me." Cassie said

"You know me well." Jake said as they walked upstairs and smiled at her as Cassie laid back on her bed. "What is it?"

"My head is throbbing." Cassie said. Jake smiled and checked her over gently and was able to give her something for the pain and said he would check on her later. After Jake left her room she changed and climbed into bed and drifted off.

Alyssa finally was able to take a vacation, she had finally gotten the divorce papers done and they were signed by the judge and they were delivered to both Dolph and Addison. She was happy to be packing for the next few weeks although Randy had yet to tell her where they were headed. All she knew is to pack for chilly weather then nice and warm weather as they would be gone for nearly three and half weeks might be able to stretch it out four or five. Randy had everything planned and after they stepped off the plane in Stamford, Alyssa was happy to go see her parents for a few days.

Being in Stamford wasn't near enough and after promising to come back soon Randy and Alyssa were finally headed out for warm weather. "Randy are you ever going to tell me where we are headed?"

"Not yet baby, I'm just thankful that your dad has allowed us to use the private jet so we can rest as our flight is close to three hours." Randy said Alyssa just shook her head at her husband and snuggled into him.

Randy rubbed her back as she rested against him and smiled she had no clue they were headed to Key West for a few days before finally making the trip to Atlantis where they went for their honeymoon. Randy and Alyssa had met a few different times but the one that stood out the most is when they were Key West Addison and reintroduced them and after getting to know each other more they decided they couldn't get enough of each other and the rest was history between the two.

Alyssa was starting to wake up and smiled up at Randy and kissed his cheek and looked out the window she could tell they were in Florida but didn't know were. "Okay babe we are in Florida but where are we headed in Florida?" Alyssa asked

"Where did it all start for us babe?" Randy asked

Alyssa smiled at her husband and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Key West. We dated for a whole two months then headed to Vegas the moment you proposed and we got married. Are we also headed to Atlantis?"

"Yes we are baby. I'm so glad we dated and got married you are my life baby." Randy said "I love you Alyssa."

"I love you too baby." Alyssa said as they finally landed in Key West and headed to their hotel. Alyssa was shocked out of all the hotels in Key West Florida Randy had picked the same hotel they stayed in where they had met.

Randy thought of everything and after a few relaxing days in Key West the two finally headed to Atlantis and spent the next three weeks wrapped up in each other's arms and love for each other and finally came back relaxed and renewed in their marriage.

A/N: Hope you all love the update! Been working on a sweet chapter for Randy and Alyssa, looks like Addison is finally on the mend will she also go back to work?

Updates might be few and far between in the next few weeks headed out on two different vacations but that doesn't mean that I will stop thinking on the story! Hope you all enjoy the weekend. Would any of you like to see a sequel to Through the Ghost?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed quickly both Ethan and Addison couldn't stand it and went down to the court house with family and married each other. Dolph and Cassie's relationship was slowly budding. Addison needed to talk to someone about it and called Alyssa to go shopping for the baby. The two were going to were going to meet for lunch then head to the mall. Addison showed up at Olive Garden first and was shown to their table while she was looking over the menu Ethan, Jake and Randy were out shopping for the house for new furniture.

Alyssa showed up and was shown to where Addison was and sat down. After ordering their drinks and food Alyssa could tell that something was bothering her sister in law.

"Okay spill it what is going on?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know really I try to stay out of it but I worry about Cassie who is Ethan and Jake's little sister." Addison said before taking a drink of her Dr Pepper.

"What is going on?" Alyssa asked

"She is dating Dolph. While I'm happy he is moving on but Cassie was so scared I would be upset with it. I'm not because I'm so happy with Ethan does that make any sense at all?" Addison asked

"It does. Do you think that Dolph would ever hurt another woman?" Alyssa asked

"No I really don't. Why he hurt me I don't know, but I would still like to ask. I wont do anything to put myself in harm but I want him to move on and if that happens to be with Cassie then I'm happy for them." Addison said

Alyssa smiled at Addison and knew that was her compassionate side coming out of her. Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. "Have you talked to Cassie and Ethan about this?"

"They both know that I want to move on from all of this completely. Ethan and I both told Cassie that we would support her no matter what and that she has to fight her own demons. If Dolph is her demon she has to fight it herself." Addison said

"So very true. I did that with a few of my boyfriends. Then again they all wanted me because I am Vince's daughter. I know it was the same for you because you are Bob's daughter and Randy sister. You both are right but with the protection order in place he can't come to any family functions or anything make sense?" Alyssa asked

"Yes it does. He hasn't bothered me at all which is a good thing. And if he is busy moving and finding his own happiness then he wont. I just hope he checks into a anger management program to help curb his anger like Randy did." Addison said

"I would at least wait 6 months Ads. Maybe you can talk to Cassie and see how things are going between the two." Alyssa

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and knew she had to talk to Ethan on the whole thing. After lunch the two headed out shopping and found lot for the baby and Addison found out that Alyssa and Randy were expecting and close to 18 weeks. Alyssa had been pregnant and didn't find out till they were back from their trip. The two couldn't wait to become mommies for the first time.

Randy couldn't help but shake his head at his brother in law who couldn't make up his mind in furniture. He had finally broke down and told both Ethan and Jake that he and Alyssa were having a baby. Ethan smiled and said that he was happy for the couple he couldn't wait to be an uncle.

It wasn't long and the guys had finished up shopping as Ethan had finally found the love seat, couch and sectional he wanted for the house and the new bedroom furniture as well. After arriving home he decided to fix supper and while that was cooking supper, Addison walked into the house with all of her bags.

"Did you buy out the mall babe?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"No I didn't babe but I did buy things for the baby, for us and I also bought us new sheets. Something smells good and it's not you are you cooking supper?" Addison asked as she leaned into Ethan.

"I am baby. I love you babe." Ethan said and pressed a kissed to her forehead. "Do you want me to take your bags up?"

"No I can I want to change out of this dress and into some comfy pants and a shirt or a few tank tops. Did you get new furniture for the house babe?" Addison asked

"I did why don't you go change and I will show you when you come back down." Ethan said hoping she would like what all he picked out.

Addison nodded her head in agreement and headed up and soon changed and after setting all the bags in the baby's room and then the rest in their room then headed down. "So what did you find?"

Ethan showed her what all he had bought and he was so very happy that Addison loved it all. After eating supper they were relaxing in family room watching movies wrapped up in their love for each other.

Cassie was walking down the stairs when Jake walked in the house with his girlfriend on his arm they had just had supper and were going to relax in his room and watch movies. Cassie hugged Tara as they were friends and told Jake she was going on a date and would see him later. Jake just told her to be careful and to call if him or Ethan if she needed anything. Cassie just smiled at her brother and told him thank you and headed out.

Dolph was cooking supper for him and Cassie and hoped that the night went smooth. Cassie had agreed to supper on one request and that was that their past wasn't brought up for the night. Dolph quickly agreed and knew that with her now be related to Addison he couldn't talk about her or their life together. Dolph was checking the chicken when he heard her car pull into the drive and walked out to help her in.

"Hey sweetheart." Dolph said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself. How was your day?" Cassie asked as they walked into the house.

"Good after we had lunch yesterday I have been kinda busy packing and also checking into finding an anger management program that is either inpatient or out patient. I want to curb my anger." Dolph said

"That is good Dolph. No matter what I will help in anyway I can." Cassie said "Your house smells wonderful."

"Thank you for the help I may need it more than ever. I am cooking rosemary chicken hope you like it." Dolph said as he lead Cassie into the kitchen.

"Love it." Cassie answered.

It wasn't long and they were finally sitting down for supper and Dolph and Cassie got to know each other all over again. After supper was over they cleaned up the kitchen and spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other's arms.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you all like this update. I so cant' wait to see where Dolph and Cassie go from here. Will Addison drop the protection order after six months or a year? Will Dolph go away for anger management or do outpatient?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 18

The next few months had flown by and everyone was surprised that time had gone by that quick. Addison and Ethan were finally moving into the house and getting the nursery ready for the baby to be born. Addison was just 10 weeks away from delivery and the talk was not to let her go to her due date. June was approaching rapidly. Addison had decided to take some time off and spend it at home with the baby after she was born and Ethan supported her no matter what, but she didn't want to go back to work in the ER if she did go back to work at all. Ethan and Jake had talked quite a bit and decided to open up their own practice and had quite a few patients and were pretty busy but they had also brought in a few other doctors that they were friends with and the two were hardly ever on call. Ethan was working more so he could take at least two or three weeks off when the baby was born so he was at home to help out. Addison was glowing and couldn't wait for the arrival of their daughter. Even though they still had to submit to a DNA testing when she was born they were excited about welcoming a little girl into the family.

Randy and Alyssa were finally cleaning out the spare room in their house to welcome a sweet baby boy into the family and they couldn't wait, the only thing they had yet to do is find the perfect name for their son, it was a huge debate over whether or not to name him after his daddy or After all the grandpa's in the family, Robert Vincent Orton was the top name as of the moment and call him Rob or Randal Keith and call him Keith but so far Alyssa wasn't going for the naming him after his daddy. Randy didn't seem to mind either was as long as the baby was healthy that is all that mattered to him.

Dolph and Cassie relationship was still growing. Addison had in fact dropped the protection order after Dolph had completed a anger management program that was close to over but she was still a little scared of him but they had talked a few different times since the protection order had dropped and once Dolph took responsibility for his actions and promised both Cassie and Addison it would never happen again he realized that he had too much in his life to lose if he was to lose his temper like that again. Cassie wouldn't put up with it at all and she told him that as well. The two were talking about moving in with each other but so far neither had happened yet. Addison was happy for the couple as she knew that the past was finally behind her and that she could move on. She herself was happy in her life with Ethan and couldn't wait to have their baby in their arms.

It was finally the start of May and Addison was sitting up in bed looking over names she couldn't find anything that would suit a little girl or Ethan's princess as he had started to call her already. Ethan was at work and she was bored and decided to go see her mom and see if she could help her find any names that would be perfect for their daughter.

Once Addison was at her parents Elaine couldn't help but smile at her daughter who was sitting in the living room with a baby name book in her hands.

"Can't find a name dear?" Elaine asked

"No I can't mom. It's driving me absolutely nuts. Alyssa is her middle name but I can't find a first name, there are so many to choose from." Addison said

"Well what are some of the names you like honey?" Elaine asked

"Faith, Charity, Hope, McKenna and Kenra." Addison listed them off.

"Faith Alyssa, Charity Alyssa, Hope Alyssa." Elaine said "They all have a nice ring to it honey."

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and tried to hide a yawn but couldn't do it. "How much sleep are you getting sweetheart?" Elaine asked quietly

"Some, I can't get comfy, I still can't lay on my left side well without it aching some." Addison said "And Ethan has his hand on the baby at night so she is moving quite a bit."

"You were the same way at night dear as was Randy. Nathan was the quietest out of you three." Elaine said with a smile on her face.

"Did you have an easy delivery with me mom?" Addison asked

"I had a section dear." Elaine said

"Oh how come?" Addison asked

"You my dear were breach and I had been in labor for quite some time dear." Elaine said "Are the doctors going to let you go to your due date and do you know if you have to have a section?"

"So far Casey wont let me go to my due date and I don't know if I am having a section or not mom. I'm scared of having a hard delivery, but I don't know." Addison said

"Well no matter what dear we would love to be at the hospital when you go into labor. Have you talked about who you want in the room with you?" Elaine asked

"I only want Ethan, I might ask Alyssa but so far it's only Ethan and I mom and I hope you understand that." Addison said

"I do honey in more ways than one. With Randy it was your dad, his mom and my mom. With you just your dad and with Nathan it was just your daddy as well." Elaine said.

Addison smiled at her mom and just nodded her head in agreement. She had this conversation with her mother in law Bethany understood she felt the same way Addison did.

"Mom I'm going to head home, thanks for talking." Addison said

"Oh okay I was going to see if you and Ethan wanted to join us for supper." Elaine said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Let me call him." Addison said as she grabbed her phone and dialed Ethan.

"Hey sweetie" Ethan answered his phone as he walked into his office and sat down behind his desk.

"Hey yourself." Addison said

"You are a welcomed distraction baby." Ethan said

"Is that so?" Addison asked with a giggled.

"Yes what is going on?" Ethan asked

"Mom is asking us over for supper. I came over to ask her about her delivery with me and get her advice on names for our daughter but I was going to head home when she asked us to supper. Do you feel up to it after your long day at work?"

"It would be fine honey. I'm off in a few and I will head that way." Ethan said "How are you feeling?"

"Really drained Ethan." Addison answered

"I'm off for the next few days and we will get plenty of rest babe." Ethan said "See ya in a few."

"Okay babe." Addison said and hung up. "Mom"

"What is it dear?" Elaine asked

"We are going to stay for supper. Can I go up and lay down?" Addison asked

"Sure dear you can go lay down in our bed. I will send Ethan up." Elaine said Addison just nodded her head in agreement and headed up to her parent's bedroom and crawled under the covers and fell asleep nearly right away. Elaine walked up and checked on her and turned on the fan and decided to call Randy and Alyssa and just have a family dinner that night.

Ethan finished up doing some paper work and found Jake and told him he was headed out and would see him later as he was off for the next few days. After heading home to change then he was finally headed over to Bob and Elaine's house.

After a low key evening with family Addison and Ethan finally headed home and Addison was completely worn out and wanted to lay down and as she was in the kitchen getting ready to take her nightly prenatal meds her felt a warm gush of water.

"ETHAN" Addison yelled.

"What is it baby?" Ethan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"My water broke." Addison said as she held her stomach.

"Oh wow babe let's get you to the hospital and have our little one." Ethan said as he threw some towels onto the floor and ran up and grabbed Addison's hospital bag and her two pillows and two more towels so help soak up the water.

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital that Addison that Casey was walking into her room to check her over. "Addison how are you feeling?" Casey asked as she washed her hands then sat down on the end of Addison's hospital bed.

"Scared to no end as I'm 5 weeks away from delivery and also feeling contractions." Addison said as she sat up as a contraction came on and Ethan started to rub her back.

"Well you are dilated to a 6 and about 80% effaced dear. Let me do a sono and see how your little one is positioned and we can go from there. Also your blood pressure is up." Casey said "I will be right back."

Addison leaned back into Ethan's arms and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for rubbing my back. I love you baby."

"I love you too babe I can't believe our little one will be here soon." Ethan said as Casey walked back into the room with the ultrasound machine and did a sono and laughed.

"What is so funny Casey?" Addison asked

"Well your water has broken you are feeling contractions but your little girl is breached. Either we can try to manually turn her or we can go ahead and deliver by section. Which I was going to suggest anyways because your pressure is up." Casey said.

Addison sighed and looked up at Ethan who just pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I just talked to my mom today and asked her how her delivery with me was she said quick as she also had to have a section because I was breached."

"Oh wow. Do you want to try to turn her or deliver via section?" Casey asked

"I want to do the section that way my pressure goes back to normal. Don't forget we have to do the testing as well." Addison said

"I will tell Tara your nurse to prep you for the section and I will swab her mouth then Ethan's. We already have Dolph's when he submitted a few weeks ago for the DNA test dear." Casey said

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head on Ethan's shoulder. "Will I be able to change into maternity yoga pants and a few tank tops after a while?"

"I don't see why not. Also you are in the newest birthing suite so Ethan can lay down with you. We will do your spinal in the OR. I will see you two shortly. Ethan I do need you to change into scrubs. If you want to run to your office on this floor and change quickly that is fine." Casey said

After Casey left Ethan quickly ran to his office and grabbed a clean pair of scrubs and walked into Addison's bathroom and changed and then sat down on the bed beside her. 

"When did you talk to Dolph about submitting his sample before the baby was born?" Ethan asked

"I didn't Alyssa suggested it last time we all got together for supper babe when Cassie had us all over." Addison said

"That was on Saturday babe I must have been helping Jake with the food. I forgot about that already. I'm happy he decided to get help to curb his anger, he and Cassie are doing good. Did you two ever sit down and put the past behind you?" Ethan asked

"We did and I would like to keep it there in the past baby. We have a future in front of us with a healthy baby girl and I still don't know her name." Addison said

"Point taken babe. Can't find anything you like to go with Alyssa?" Ethan asked and Addison shook her head no. "What about McKenna Alyssa Daniels?"

Addison thought about it and smiled up at Ethan and nodded her head in agreement. "Our daughter finally has a name and I love it and I love you."

"I love you too baby." Ethan said

It wasn't much longer and Addison was leaning into Ethan while her spinal was being put in place then laid back and they talked about letting family know the next morning while they wanted to bond with their newborn daughter. It wasn't long and they were hearing the cries of their daughter as she had a set of lungs on her. While Casey was cleaning up and closing on Addison Ethan walked over to see his daughter for the first time and he was in awe of her. As the nurse cleaned her up and weighed her and took all of her vitals she was now wrapped up in a few blankets and now in her daddy's arms.

"Ethan I want to see her." Addison said as Ethan sat down beside her and held her up so Addison could get a good look at her. "She is a beauty Hi McKenna I'm your momma. And I love you so much princess." Then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Is she healthy?"

"Very." Dr Thompson said "McKenna weighed in at 6lbs even and 18 inches long. I have already swabbed her mouth and drew blood from Ethan and will know soon okay dear. Can we take her to the nursery to get cleaned up and check her scores while you are resting and I will bring her into you shortly?"

Addison just nodded her head as she was trying not to yawn. Ethan kissed his daughter's forehead and handed her over. "Go with her Ethers I will be okay." Ethan just kissed her forehead and walked with his daughter and the doctor who was now carrying her to the nursery. Addison as finally back into her room and was allowed to move over to the king size bed that had been pulled down and given some strong pain medications to help with the pain and was sleeping.

It was nearly two hours later that Addison was starting to wake up and looked over and smiled as she saw her husband holding their daughter and rocking her while he fed her a bottle. "Hey babe."

"Hello sweetheart welcome back. How do you feel?" Ethan asked

"Tender that is for sure babe. How is McKenna?" Addison asked "Also I would like to sit up some and change."

"She is very healthy and a full blooded Daniels. Casey came in a bit ago and told me. We will have to redo the test in the morning after we tell everyone she is here." Ethan said and Addison just nodded her head in agreement. "Let me go get Casey and she can check you over and we can bond with our daughter do you want to hold her?"

"Stupid question babe yes I want to hold my daughter." Addison said with the roll of her eyes. Ethan helped her sit up some and placed McKenna into her arms and kissed her forehead and headed out to get Casey. It wasn't long the three were now sitting in bed next to each other bonding with their daughter.

The next morning came quick Addison was tender but was sitting up in the recliner holding McKenna while Ethan made the phone calls to let everyone know that the baby was here and very healthy. It wasn't long after that the phone calls had been made that Alyssa and Randy along with Dolph and Cassie were in the room seeing the little princess. But so far only Alyssa had been able to hold the baby and she wasn't letting her go for the life of her and Randy was pouting big time. They were also waiting for the DNA test to be run and they were just now waiting for the results.

It was nearly 40 minutes later that Randy was finally holding his niece when Casey walked in with the test results. Addison was nearly asleep with her head on Ethan's shoulder while Cassie was sitting on the couch with Dolph and she was almost asleep as the boy were talking work and sports.

"I have the results. Addison and Ethan she is a full blooded Daniels. It was a 100% match. Congrats again and if you need something page me I will be by to check on you later." Casey said and walked out of the room.

Dolph smiled at the new parents and offered his congratulations. "Addison again I'm sorry for not believing you the first time. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you Dolph and I want to put the past behind all of us and leave it there. We all have to move forward and I want to do that with my husband and daughter. Even though we have to go to court in two weeks unless we can dismiss the case Alyssa can we?"

"We can is that okay with you Dolph?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes and I agree with Addison we have to put the past behind us and move on. I have found a wonderful girl who I am in love with and can't wait to move on with her." Dolph said as he kissed Cassie sweetly and both Alyssa and Addison smiled while the guys were gagging.

Jake and Tara walked in to see the newest arrival and after prying McKenna out of Randy's arms she was held by her Uncle Jake and then by her Aunt Cassie. Dolph couldn't help by smile "Ads she had your lips and nose and from what I can tell she had Ethan's eyes she barely has them open but they are the Orton's blues right now."

"Thank you Dolph we love her so much." Ethan said as he smiled at his wife.

"Okay I can't stand it any longer. Cassie I love you with my whole heart and I can't wait to see where we go from here. You are my light in my dark and I love you for that. I promise to never hurt you and if I do I will allow both Ethan and Jake to kick my ass then Randy to RKO me outside the ring. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Dolph Ziggler?" Dolph asked as he got down on one knee in front of everyone and pulled out a beautiful 2 carat diamond halo ring.

Cassie was shocked and had tears streaming down her face and nodded yes in agreement to what Dolph had asked "Say it baby please say it."

"Yes Dolph I will marry you." Cassie said and Dolph slid the ring onto her left hand and kissed her sweetly.

"About freaking time man. You have had that ring for nearly a month." Jake said as he looked at his soon to be brother in law.

Cassie stood up and hugged Jake then Ethan and showed off her ring to both Addison and Alyssa. "Very beautiful Dolph has good taste." Alyssa said as she hugged Cassie.

"Yes he does it's very beautiful. I agree about time Dolph." Addison said

"Dolph what do they mean by that?" Cassie asked

"I asked them to go with me to pick out the ring babe and Ethan was working and Randy was at a signing and so Addison, Jake and Alyssa helped me pick out your ring and for the last month Jake has helped me find the words to propose to you with." Dolph said and Cassie just giggled and kissed Dolph sweetly.

"Congrats Ladybug I love you. Dolph as Cassie's older brother you hurt her I will kick your fucking ass and don't think I wont this time around." Ethan said

"Ethan you have my word I wont hurt her at all. I'm in love with Cassie and I love her. Just as much as I know you are in love with Ads and how much you love her." Dolph said

"Yes I'm in love with my wife who is now sleeping. Sorry guys." Ethan said

"It's okay how about we all clear out as I know you both need some rest before McKenna wakes up for another feeding." Jake said "We will come up later."

"See you later call if you need anything." Alyssa said as she placed the sleeping baby in Ethan's arms and smiled at Randy who kissed Addison's forehead and smiled when she never moved.

"Congrats again Ethan." Dolph said as he helped Cassie up and they headed out to go have breakfast and then home.

"Thanks for coming up you guys." Ethan said as he hugged Jake and Alyssa.

"Anytime, you need anything call us." Alyssa said with a yawn.

"Love you all. Congrats again. Come on babe let's go home and get some rest." Randy said and Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and they headed out at the same time with Jake and Tara.

It was later in the morning that Elaine and Bob along with Bethany and Jackson were in the room bonding with their granddaughter. Both Elaine and Bethany were in love with their little McKenna who was content in Bethany's arms at the moment. Everyone was just happy that the baby was here and very healthy.

A/N: Sorry for the long update but I was stuck on it. Looks like there is a wedding to plan and how Dolph had recruited Addison, Alyssa and Jake to shop for Cassie's engagement ring. How will Ethan and Addison adjust to a little one in the house, since McKenna was early will be an easy baby or fussy? Randy and Alyssa are also preparing for the arrival of their son. Keep your eyes open for a few one shots that might be coming out soon.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 19

Addison and Ethan were finally alone with their daughter and able to bond with McKenna who was sound asleep in her momma's arms as of the moment. Ethan was just in awe over his wife and daughter he still couldn't believe she was here and very healthy at that.

"You okay there Ethers?" Addison asked quietly as she smiled at him. She could tell that he was lost in thought.

"Yeah, I still can't believe she is here and very healthy for being 5 weeks early baby. I'm also shocked that Dolph popped the question and Cassie accepted." Ethan said "No matter what I'm happy for them."

"I am as well babe. Now that is all in the past let's start focusing on our daughter and our lives together. I'm happy for Dolph and Cassie babe." Addison said. Ethan nodded his head in agreement and kissed her sweetly then pressed a kiss to McKenna's forehead as he gently picked her up and held her close she was a perfect fit in his arms.

"I love you both." Ethan said quietly "I also will do anything to protect my family."

Addison couldn't help but smile and knew that Ethan was right on that he would do just about anything to protect his family and she was happy about that. Addison drifted off to sleep in the comfort of her husband's words as he held their daughter.

Dolph helped Cassie into her house and smiled at her as he watched her set down her purse and locked up the house. "Dolph will you stay here tonight please?"

"Sure darling are you okay?" Dolph asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close he noticed she had been pretty quiet since they had left the hospital.

"I am babe I'm just still in awe over how you popped the question and my ring it's very beautiful and I love it and I love you." Cassie said as she smiled up at Dolph who kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too babe. Question for you, how about you move in with me. I don't live to far from here and you will still be close to Ethan and Jake." Dolph said

Cassie laid her head on Dolph's chest and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay what is wrong baby girl."

"Why did you take Addison with you to look at engagement rings?" Cassie asked as she pulled out of his arms.

"Are you upset with me over that baby?" Dolph asked Cassie nodded her head yes in agreement she was upset but wanted to know why. "Addison asked how we were doing and when I said I was looking at engagement rings she said hop to it and let's go. Addison loves you sweetheart and Jake along with Alyssa were with us. Please don't be upset baby."

"Your ex-wife was with you to pick out my ring that is a bit strange don't you think babe?" Cassie asked "I'm not upset babe but just find it strange and it bugs me."

Dolph pulled Cassie to him and kissed her sweetly before speaking to her he didn't want to lose his cool with her but she was pushing his buttons and he could understand why. "Cassie babe it meant nothing. Addison and Alyssa both could tell that I was dragging my feet in buying you a ring. They lit the fire under my ass so to speak and pushed me to go buy you a ring. Jake did the same thing. I didn't do it to make you upset baby and I'm sorry." Cassie laid her head on his chest and breathed in his clean soapy scent she loved how he smelled.

"I'm sorry okay. I know that Addison only wants what is best for us and this is what is best. You have every right to talk to her after all you will be her brother in law after we get married." Cassie said

"Yes you are right and we have talked about that honey and things will be okay. I am deeply in love with you and I love you, just as I know she is deeply in love with Ethan and loves Ethan and he is deeply in love with her as well. I love you baby girl and I can't wait to get married and spend the rest of our lives with each other." Dolph stated Cassie just smiled up at Dolph and kissed her sweetly.

"Did you at least talk to daddy before you asked me to marry you?" Cassie asked

Dolph couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes sweetheart I did and Jackson gave me his permission to marry you. Both him and Bethany are beyond happy for us darling."

Cassie just smiled as she was a daddy's girl and couldn't wait to marry Dolph. "Dolph honey how long do you want to wait before we get married?"

"That my dear is completely up to you. How big of wedding do you want?" Dolph asked as they sat down on the couch and she put her legs over his lap and he started to rub her legs.

"I have always dreamed of a beach wedding at Atlantis in the Bahamas." Cassie said

"How soon do you want to get married baby girl? And how big of a wedding do you want?" Dolph asked

"Here is the thing our flower girl was just born if that is okay with you and I want both Alyssa and Addison in the wedding is that okay with you?" Cassie asked

"That is fine darling. I want you happy and she is too cute do you want her to be able to walk down to us or can Addison carry her?" Dolph asked he smiled at Cassie who looked happy and content in the moment about talking about the wedding.

"She can always carry her. I love you Dolph." Cassie said as she snuggled into her soon to be husband.

"I love you too sweetheart do you want to go up and rest you look tired." Dolph said

"That is what I just wanted to hear from my soon to be husband." Cassie said with sarcasm in her voice. "But yes it was a short night I didn't sleep good last night."

Dolph helped Cassie up to their bedroom and gently took her over and made love to his fiancé and then held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

Alyssa was looking out the window of her office after they arrived home she was beyond excited for Addison and Ethan and couldn't wait to hold her niece again. She was also happy for Cassie and Dolph and couldn't wait to see them married and happy just like she was with Randy and how Ethan and Addison were as well. Randy was standing in the doorway of the office just watching his wife and smiled as he thought she looked very beautiful as she was nearly 27 weeks pregnant and he couldn't wait to welcome their son into the world. Randy was lost in thought when Alyssa turned around and smiled at her husband.

"Randy you okay baby?" Alyssa asked quietly as she walked over to him.

"I am baby just can't help but think how beautiful you are baby and I can't wait to hold our son." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close then kissed her sweetly.

Alyssa returned the kiss then laid her head on his chest. "I'm huge Randy."

"Alyssa stop that you are all baby and you look wonderful honey." Randy said Alyssa went to say something back when he kissed her sweetly so she couldn't protest anymore then led her up to their bedroom and gently made love to her and held her close after they reached their releases and both drifted off and fell asleep wrapped up in their love for each other.

That evening was low key for nearly everyone Addison and Ethan were getting some rest while McKenna was in the nursery. Dolph and Cassie were over at her parents talking about the wedding and decided that they wanted to be married before the start of fall and decided to get married that September at Atlantis and have just family and a few of the roster as well. Randy and Alyssa were wrapped up in each other's love for each other while they ordered out for supper and watched movies up in bed.

A/N: Looks like the wedding is coming soon, will Alyssa be able to fly out for the wedding or not. Will Addison even go or will it just be Dolph and Cassie with a few family members? I posted the sequel to Through the Ghost called Follow Your Heart please check it out and wait for updates. This story is almost over…

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 20

The next few days passed quickly and Addison and Ethan were finally home with McKenna who so far was a content little girl she loved to be held by her momma and daddy. Ethan at the moment was holding her close as she just finished a bottle and Addison was upstairs taking a nap as she was still pretty tender. Ethan was just in awe over his daughter when the doorbell rang and he eased up and walked over to see who it was and smiled when it was his mom and Elaine and let them in.

"Come on in you two Grandma's how are you two doing?" Ethan asked as Bethany picked McKenna up and held her close.

"We want Grandma time and we are going to stay for the next few nights so you two can get some sleep and cook for you all as well." Elaine said "Other than that I am doing okay."

"I'm better now that I have McKenna in my arms dear. Go rest with Addison dear we have McKenna and please don't fight us on this because you wont win." Bethany said with a smile on her face and Ethan knew better than to argue with either one of them and told them that McKenna just had a bottle and had been changed not too long ago and Bethany just shooed him out of the room and Ethan headed upstairs to lay down with Addison.

Addison was just climbing back into bed when Ethan walked into the bedroom and she smiled at her husband. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he kissed her forehead and laid down in bed next to her. Addison snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Okay tender that is for sure and had to get up to use the bathroom did I hear the doorbell?" she asked

"You did and I was kicked out of my own family room by our mom's who are here to take care of McKenna for the next few nights and we aren't to fight them on it because we wont win." Ethan said

Addison just giggled and kissed Ethan on his cheek. "That doesn't really surprise me at all honey. Question for you."

"What is it baby?" Ethan asked as he watched Addison roll to her back and he laid on his side and propped up on his elbow and kissed her sweetly.

"I want to cover up my huge scar with a tattoo would you be okay with that?" Addison asked as she looked up at Ethan sure he would be mad.

"Not at all but what is the tattoo?" Ethan asked

"It's the same one that Randy has on his upper back but somewhere in it I will have Ethan in scroll on it and then I want to put your initials on the curve of my left breast." Addison said

Ethan just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I can't wait to see it done sweetheart. I love you so much."

"You are okay with that much ink?" Addison asked

"I am babe I have a tattoo as well." Ethan said Addison looked at him confused.

"No you don't baby as I have seen every single inch of your body and you don't have one." Addison said

Ethan stood up and pulled down his shorts and on the left side of his hip there was her name in scroll. Addison just teared up as she traced the tattoo with her finger and kissed it. "When did you get this baby?"

"You know when you called about supper the night McKenna was born?" Ethan asked

"Yes why?" Addison asked

"I just walked back into the office a few minutes before you called and had it done. I completely forgot about it as McKenna was born." Ethan said

"I love it and I love you Ethan. Come lay down with me." Addison said

"I would love too baby how much pain are you in as of the moment?" Ethan asked as he could tell how much pain she was in.

"I wont lie it hurts like a fucking bitch right now." Addison said

"Let me take a look babe." Addison just nodded her head in agreement while Ethan grabbed his medical bag and washed his hands and slipped on some gloves and checked her stitches over.

"They are getting infected baby we need to have Casey redo them." Ethan said and Addison just groaned. "It's okay baby I will be with you the whole time and if she needs to start medications maybe she can through and IV and get it on board quickly."

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and Ethan helped her get dressed and after explaining it to their mom's they were shooed out of the house. Casey was more than happy to see and treat Addison right away and sure enough her stitches had a small infection and needed to be redone. It was nearly 30 minutes later that she was resting in a patient care room against Ethan while they ran the antibiotic in through and IV to get it into her system faster.

Randy and Alyssa were out shopping for the baby trying to find him the perfect coming home outfit and they still had to get another carseat for Randy's truck and they wanted to find a glider to match his room that was done in blues and greens and Alyssa thought it was perfect.

"Alyssa babe have you thought about who all you want in the delivery room with you?" Randy asked

"Honestly just you and maybe Addison is that okay with you?" Alyssa asked

"That is fine honey that is why I was asking." Randy asked as he watched Alyssa go through some outfits she had found and found the perfect little sleeper that was done in blues and greens and had a little hat to go with it and found a navy blue blanket that was trimmed in green and they could engrave his name on it then put his birthdate and all on it as well. "Have we agreed on our son's name?"

"Yes Robert Vincent Orton and call him Rob is that okay with you?" Alyssa asked as she looked up at Randy.

"That is fine honey. Do you want to put his name on the door and do you want just Rob or Robert?" Randy asked

"I would like Robert honey." Alyssa said. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead as they kept shopping for the baby.

That evening was low key for Addison and Ethan as both mom's had cooked and they enjoyed supper as a family. Addison was rocking McKenna as of the moment and was rubbing her back as she just had a bottle and had already burped and was content in her momma's arms.

"How is she doing dear?" Elaine asked as she sat down next to Addison on the couch as Addison was in the recliner.

"She is doing good. Was I this easy?" Addison asked

Elaine just smiled at her daughter "You my dear were the easiest between you and Randy it was a tie after Nathan I wasn't having anymore. He was colic."

"I can remember him crying a lot mom. How early was I again?" Addison asked as she shifted McKenna in her arms and cradled her close.

"You were close to 5 weeks early dear Randy was 6 and Nathan was late." Elaine said with a smile "She is very beautiful a perfect combo between you and Ethan dear."

"Thanks mom. Bethany was Ethers early or later?" Addison asked as Ethan sat down beside her and picked up McKenna and held her close.

"Ethan was on his due date, Jake was 4 weeks early and Cassie was on her due date as well. January 3 is a special date as that is also Jackson's birthday." Bethany said Ethan just smiled at his mom then kissed McKenna on her forehead as he held her close.

Addison was enjoying family time and had a phone call from Alyssa who asked if she and Randy could come over and the four of them could hang out tomorrow as they both wanted to be hands on with McKenna to get ready for the birth of their own little one.

Addison headed to bed somewhat early as she was in some pain and after taking some pain meds and her antibiotic she was resting against Ethan's chest and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and their love for each other while Elaine and Bethany took care of McKenna and got up with her during the night.

A/N: Here is the end of the chapter the next one focus on Alyssa and Randy as they prepare for the arrival of their son. Will they be able to go to the wedding of Dolph and Cassie or not? Will Addison and Ethan go?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 21

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly and Alyssa was ready to have her body back she was only 8 weeks away from delivering and she and Randy couldn't wait. While they were awaiting the arrival of their son Dolph and Cassie had finally set the date and were getting married on September 19 at Atlantis and couldn't wait. So far Addison and Ethan were going and taking McKenna as both Dolph and Cassie asked if she would be their flower girl and both Addison and Ethan said that would be okay. Jake and Tara were going as well and Jake was finally happy that his sister had found someone worthy of her love and someone who treated her right and that was deeply in love with her.

Randy was just helping Alyssa into the house after getting home from the doctor's appointment and it hadn't gone like either had hoped for. Alyssa was now placed on light bedrest and wasn't to travel as her blood pressure was high. While they were looking forward to going to Atlantis and having a babymoon they couldn't now and that was upsetting to both. Randy had called Dolph and Cassie from the car and told them what was going on and of course both were upset that they couldn't come but completely understood that Alyssa and the health of the baby came first.

The next few days passed quickly and everyone was headed to Atlantis. This was Ethan and Addison's first trip since they had been married and with McKenna who at the moment was content in her Uncle Jake's arms on the plane.

"I'm so happy she doesn't seem to mind flying honey." Addison said quietly.

"You and me both babe. I feel sorry for Alyssa and Randy they were looking forward to the trip and with her pressure being high she couldn't travel." Ethan said as he kissed Addison's temple.

It wasn't long and everyone were settled into their rooms Ethan had booked them a suite and Addison couldn't help but be in awe of the views and the room.

"You out did yourself again Ethan." Addison said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she also had McKenna in her arms.

"Only the best for you baby." Ethan said "How about we take McKenna down to the water honey and get her used to it."

Addison just smiled and grabbed her suit and got McKenna ready before she put on her suit and smiled at Ethan who was already in his trunks. After making sure they were ready they headed down to the pools and just relaxed for the afternoon. Ethan got into the pool with McKenna and both were thankful that she didn't scream at the water, since she didn't like her baths.

While everyone was getting settled in Dolph and Cassie were walking in the surf spending time together both couldn't wait to get married. Dolph had an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple while they were standing there watching the waves.

"You okay there honey?" Cassie asked quietly.

"I'm good babe, we are getting married this weekend and I can't wait." Dolph said quietly as he held her close.

"I can't wait either honey. A romantic beach sunset wedding, what I have always wanted thank you baby." Cassie said as she laid her head on his chest.

"You are most welcome honey." Dolph said quietly.

The next few days passed quickly and soon Saturday was here and everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Jake and Tara had McKenna for the afternoon while Addison was helping Cassie get ready for the wedding.

"Addison you okay you seem really quiet." Cassie said

"I'm doing just fine worried about Alyssa honey." Addison said as she brushed out Cassie's hair before she started to curl it.

"I am as well. I wish they were able to travel. But I understand that she needs to stay healthy for her and the baby." Cassie said

"So very true. How are you doing? You are getting married here in two hours." Addison said as she sprayed her curls.

"I'm okay I can't wait to be married to Dolph." Cassie said with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you and Dolph honey." Addison said as she pulled Cassie's hair back in a style that still was loose but only pinned back the front. "Let's do your make up honey and Bethany should be here shortly." As soon as Addison had said that there was a knock on the door and after opening it she smiled at her husband and brother and Bethany who had McKenna in her arms.

"Ethers Jakey why are you up here?" Cassie asked as she hugged them both.

"We wanted to see you sweetie" Ethan said and hugged her close again.

"I'm okay just a little nervous but I can't wait to marry my soul mate." Cassie said

"I felt the same way with Addison babe." Ethan said then kissed Addison's forehead as he had wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I felt the same way with your daddy dear. He and Dolph are playing around of golf." Bethany said

Cassie just smiled at everyone who was in the room with her as Addison did her makeup and helped her get dressed while Ethan and Jake had gone to get ready. Jackson walked into the room and hugged his daughter who was near tears again.

It wasn't long and Dolph and Cassie were married in front of family and friends and before God. Dolph kissed Cassie sweetly and soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms during the reception.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has marked this as their favorite and also started to follow it. Thank you for the reviews. Also keep in mind that this is purely fictional and meant to be taken that way.

Tired of It

Chapter 22

Randy was waiting on Alyssa hand and foot and she couldn't help but smile at her husband when he walked into the family room where she was watching TV and relaxing. Randy had taken the last few days to treat her like a queen that she was to him.

"How are you feeling honey?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Tired of it. I want to be able to move around I also want my body back Randy." Alyssa said as she leaned into him. Randy held her close and rubbed her stomach as they felt their son kick with some force. "I'm also tired of getting kicked all the time. I blame you for this Randal."

Randy chuckled and groaned when Alyssa smacked him in the chest. "Hey now momma no reason to get violent with me. I know you want your body back and I know you want him here. I do as well. But we don't want him here too early baby girl."

Alyssa smiled up at Randy who held her close and kissed her temple then on the forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Alyssa." Randy said the couple returned to watching TV as they relaxed for the day.

Addison was up with McKenna and smiled at her daughter who was laying on her tummy and smiling at her momma. Addison was so thankful that McKenna was an easy baby who rarely cried. Addison was lost in thought when she felt lips to her forehead and smiled up at Ethan who sat down beside her.

"How long have my two girls been up?" Ethan asked

"Only since the crack of dawn babe. McKenna is an early riser like her daddy." Addison said with a giggle.

"I am up early but I also love to sleep in." Ethan said as he smiled at his girls.

The couple spent the morning with their daughter who was a complete delight to be around. Jake and Tara were up and walking along the surf just wrapped up in each other's love for each other.

Dolph and Cassie were wrapped up after making love to each other Cassie was laying her head on Dolph's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her holding her close. "Yesterday was the best day of my life getting married to you baby."

"It was my favorite day as well babe. Do you feel like doing anything today?" Dolph asked

"As of right now just relax with you." Cassie said with a smile on her face. "We could hit the private pools today and soak up the sun."

"Sounds like a plan baby." Dolph said and kissed her with passion and rolled Cassie under him and kissed her while he made love to her.

That afternoon was pretty un eventful to everyone who was at Atlantis but for Randy and Alyssa it was very eventful as they had given birth to a sweet baby boy who was very healthy. Robert Vincent Orton was here and healthy for being nearly 7 weeks early. Randy was holding his son as Alyssa was resting and he was just happy that their son was just happy and healthy.

Linda and Vince flew out to see the new bundle of joy and Vince couldn't help but smile as he held his grandson for the first time. Linda asked both Alyssa and Randy if she could stay for the first few weeks and help around the house which both Randy and Alyssa welcomed her idea and said that was fine. After calling everyone with the news Addison and Ethan packed up McKenna and headed home as they couldn't wait to meet the baby. Bob and Elaine were just happy that their grandson was healthy for being born early. Addison was in love with her nephew once she was able to hold him.

That night after putting McKenna down for the night Addison was relaxing in the tub and smiled when she felt lips on her forehead.

"Hey handsome"

"How is my girl?" Ethan asked as he stripped and Addison sat up and he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm doing okay baby. All is right in my world. We have a sweet nephew, Dolph and Cassie are married and our little girl is very healthy. I have a wonderful caring husband who I love and I'm in love with."

"I love you and I'm in love with you too. We are pretty lucky aren't we baby?" Ethan said as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah we are baby. I'm pretty lucky that I have a husband who treats me right and loves me." Addison said

~The End

A/N: Sorry this is the last chapter of Tired of It. Addison finally found someone who treated her right and moved on from what Dolph had done to her and both couples were happy. I am slowly working on Follow Your Heart…

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
